


Hard Shoes

by StormTales



Series: Hard Shoes [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is a professional ballroom dancer. He teaches at his own dance studio, but it's in danger of going out of business. The only way he can restore it is by winning at a dance competition, but his long-time partner bailed out on him. One day, Ohno comes across Nino, a street performer who has the making of becoming a great dancer. The only problem is that Ohno has to teach Nino how to do ball dancing. It's a story about trust, equality, and learning to walk in another person's hard shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ball Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting this story on my LJ account as well. However over there, I post chapters sooner than here on AO3. But nonetheless, I'll update here on AO3 :3

**Title:** Hard Shoes  
 **By:** arashiforyou  
 **Genre:** AU/ Dancing/ Drama/ Romance  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya  
 **Summary:** Ohno is a professional ballroom dancer. He teaches at his own dance studio, but it's in danger of going out of business. The only way he can restore it is by winning at a dance competition, but his long-time partner bailed out on him. One day, Ohno comes across Nino, a street performer who has the making of becoming a great dancer. The only problem is that Ohno has to teach Nino how to do ball dancing. It's a story about trust, equality, and learning to walk in another person's hard shoes.  
 **Author Notes:** A spin off from a short [ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026836) I wrote on Tumblr for Halloween. It started as something fun, but quite a few requested for it to be continued, so I made a series. Enjoy!

  
Chapter 1  
  
Ohno clapped his hands to the beat, and his voice boomed across the studio. "Five, six, seven, eight!"  
  
As his students danced to the rhythm, he surveyed their footwork and coordination. They were sloppy. Every last one of them. No one counted the beat, no one watched each other's movements, and not a single dancer paid attention to him up front. Their eyes were glued to their feet with their arms swinging almost gorilla-like. Occasionally, a few dancers would look at themselves in the mirror but give no heed to their surroundings. They were suppose to dance as a group, but no one listened to Ohno's instructions. He stopped counting and placed his hands on his hips. He shook his head with disappointment before letting out a tired sigh.  
  
"Stop, stop!" He called out.  
  
The dancers heard him this time and stopped awkwardly. Ohno strode towards the sound system and turned off the music. The absence of the beat was daunting as the dancers saw the upset look on his face. And Ohno had no intention of hiding his fury.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what phrase we're on?" Ohno started off.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Anyone?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"According to the music, we're on the chorus!" Ohno's voice boomed through the studio. "And what were you dancing?"  
  
Again, the dancers remained quiet and stood their awkwardly embarrassed.  
  
"You all were still in verse three!" Ohno shouted, his anger reaching its peak. "Someone in the back was still in verse two! I was counting, _shouting_ up here, ' _five- six- seven-'_ but no one was listening! What were you guys doing?!"  
  
"Umm," someone rose their hand up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've been dancing for nearly two hours straight now," she groaned. "May we please take a break?"  
  
The other dancers murmured in agreement. Ohno knew he pushed them a bit, but their lack of determination frustrated him. He's glad people would come to his studio wanting to be taught by him, but their dancing was draggy and flat with no desire for improvement. And Ohno, who has a passion for dancing for as long as he can remember, finds this extremely irritating.  It was driving Ohno's patience. No one seem to have the spark that Ohno longed to see in someone's dancing. Not only did he opened his studio to teach others ball dancing, he started his lessons in hopes to find that one partner of his life.  
  
But sometimes he feels that his efforts weren't coming across.  
  
"Then go home," Ohno grumbled. "Everyone. You're all dismissed."  
  
Rather than sounding sorry for themselves, the dancers let out a sigh of relief. This infuriated him even more, and he went back to his office. His students were rather happy to leave, and as he sat in front of his desk stacked with paperwork, Ohno couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He takes pride in his profession. Ballroom dancing was his life, and he mastered in so many art forms. The samba, foxtrot, swing jazz, paso doble, waltz, and so many more.  
  
But teaching was completely different.  
  
Too many of his students quit before making it past two months. Majority of his students were female, and hardly any male dancers come to be their partners. It wasn't that he didn't want female students. Ohno was more familiar with the male part, and he could see the frustration in his female students.  
  
Thankfully, he met someone who helped him in that departure. But he was foolish and young at the time. He got caught up with an exquisite dancer until it was too late...  
  
Ohno's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A woman's voice answered. "Hey, it's me...we need to talk. Are you free?"  
  
Ohno glanced out his office door and saw his students had already left. He sighed. "Yeah. "  
  
"Same place?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "Y-yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'll see you then."  
  
He didn't want to met her, and it was incredible cold outside, but she was still his assistant. He slipped off his dance shoes and rubbed the bottom of his heels. His feet were sore and thick with callus from years of dancing. His personal dance shoes were thick soled at the bottom despite it not being necessary for dancing. But that was just his preference as well as his complex...  
  
He changed clothes and turned off the studio lights before leaving the building. As soon as the cold wind kissed his cheek, Ohno bundled up. He couldn't afford getting a cold since he gets sick very easily. He bowed his head slightly against the wind and headed out to meet up with his assistant. Along the way, he came across a small crowd at a pedestrian street corner. An obnoxious beat vibrated from a stereo on the floor while a group of boys danced in aggressive hip pop moves. Ohno only gave them a sideways glance at them before he continued on his way.  
  
He never liked hip pop or trending pop culture dancing styles. They can be impressive at times, but Ohno didn't believe any skill can come from street performers. Anyone can pop and lock or do the moonwalk. Ohno vowed to slap anyone who say they can "twerk" it and call it dancing. To him, it just isn't dancing. Again, Ohno has his pride in his style. There is just no one that can match to him.  
  
Finally, Ohno arrived at his destination. It was a local bistro restaurant that was smack dab in the middle of a Japanese cuisine street. It's loud red and black colors made it attract customers. He entered the restaurant and scanned the heads until he found the familiar jet black, long, wavy hair at a two-seated table. She sat with her back straight and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked through the order menu. He approached around the table and glanced down at her skeptically.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
Mitsu Dan lowered her menu and gazed up. A cool smile reached her eyes. "Hey. I'm glad you came."  
  
Ohno only nodded as he took his seat. "I'm surprised myself actually."  
  
He met Mitsu back when he started his studio. Originally, she was his student, but Mitsu noticed his struggle in teaching to female students. Thus, Mitsu offered her help. What started as a decent partnership became a secret student-teacher relationship. Then, Ohno broke it off with her. Mitsu was surprisingly understanding and still wanted to assist him in his studio. They agreed to never have any relations outside the studio, and Ohno liked it that way. Their past, however, was a dark one in Ohno's opinion. Nonetheless, Mitsu has played a huge part in his life that he will never forget.  
  
"How long has it been since we actually went on a date?" She grinned. "Two...three years?"  
  
"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Ohno asked, roughly.  
  
A waiter came to their table. "Would you like a drink, sir?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Give him the Old Fashioned cocktail," Mitsu ordered for him, and the waiter bowed himself away. Ohno just groaned with displeasure. "Oh, come now. You used to love whiskey."  
  
"That was before you and I," Ohno corrected. "What is all this? Calling me on my cell phone again, meeting up at our old dating spot, putting up with this sweet look. Just tell me what you want."  
  
Her eyes suddenly turned cold and her smile dropped, but Ohno wasn't affected. He knew her too well and can see a snake trying to act like a mouse.  
  
"I thought I try to be gentle and set up a nice little chat," Mitsu said. "But I guess we can't even have that."  
  
Ohno frowned.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just come out and say it," Mitsu moaned. She folded her menu and stared straight into his eyes. "I'm opening my studio."  
  
Ohno lowered his gaze.  
  
"Your business is running dry," Mitsu said matter-of-fact. "You're pushing your students too hard, and they can't keep up with you. And it's not just the female students. The rare male dancers that you ever get are also complaining on your teaching methods."  
  
"Well, fine," Ohno leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Go ahead and start your dancing school-"  
  
"I already have," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't advertise my classes yet, but I've got loyal students now."  
  
"But how did you get students if you never..." Ohno watched her until the pieces fit together. Her venomous smile was back as his mouth hanged open. "You stole me students?!"  
  
"Let's not make a scene, dear," she grinned.  
  
Ohno stood up "You bitch!"  
  
The waiter returned, "S-sir, your drink? Is there a problem-"  
  
"How dare you steal my business!" Ohno shouted, ignoring the waiter and pointing accusingly at the cursed woman before him. "Was this your intention all along?!"  
  
"Oh, you _just_ figured it out?" Mitsu smirked.  
  
"You think this is funny?!" Ohno continued.  
  
"Sir!" The waiter held his arm. "Please calm down or I'll have to ask you to-"  
  
"Get off me!" Ohno brushed him off, knocking over the whiskey. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he focused on Mitsu. "Do you enjoy ruining my life?! I bet the only reason you wanted my students was because there was no way you could find students with your reputation!"  
  
"Oh please," Mitsu rolled her eyes coolly, picking up her martini. "I am the better teacher at your studio. You never realized it because of your stubborn pride. You were the one who changed and became so pushy with your students. They came to me willingly. I saw the opportunity and I took it."  
  
He was about to leap at her, but the waiter grabbed him again but with a stronger grip.  
  
"Sir! You have to leave!"  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Ohno roared, not caring that everyone was watching. "You'll pay for this! I will show you. I will get my studio back on its feet! And when it does, I'll be there to wipe those fake lips off your face!"  
  
Mitsu only chuckled and replied quietly. "I seriously doubt that."  
  
The waiter dragged him until they were close to the door. Then, the waiter held him still.  
  
"What?" Ohno grunted at him.  
  
"You have to pay for the drink, sir." the waiter glared at him and opened his palm.  
  
Ohno clicked his tongue and reached for his wallet bitterly. "Take your damn money. I hope I never see your ugly face either."  
  
The waiter kept a hard look but maintained a calm voice as he took the cash. "Have a nice day, sir."  
  
Ohno wrenched his arm away from the waiter and stormed out of the restaurant. He knew he shouldn't have come. He probably would have found out himself later on, but Mitsu loves to rub dirt into his ego. Eventually, he will have to face the fact that no one is catching up with his teachings. He wished he could find someone who understands him from a real dancer's prospective. He once thought Mitsu was that person, but he was proven wrong. He probably never will find the one...  
  
When he returned to his studio, he noticed the mail was left in his office box. It was the usual. A few polite students saying they're sorry for leaving, one new student application (but requesting for Mitsu's assistance), studio bills, advertisement, and a bank notice. Ohno's heart sank when he saw the last letter. He sat down, opened the envelope, and read it carefully. When he finished, he leaned his head back on his chair looked up at the ceiling.  
  
His accounting statements came. According to the numbers, if he doesn't have more than 100 thousand yen, he would have no choice but to shut down his studio. Ohno raised his arm and covered his eyes. All he ever wanted was to dance and share his love of dancing to others. He wanted to bestow his knowledge until the end of his days. But everything was crumbling away.  
  
"Where did I go wrong?" He sobbed.  
  
*****  
  
Not a single student showed up the next day. Ohno almost expected this, but he had hoped some faithful student would turn up. An hour passed and he was still alone in his spacious studio. He decided wasted space needed to be danced across. It has been such a long time since he had the entire studio to himself anyway. Maybe a little dancing could cheer him up. He turned on his favorite music and tapped his finger against his leg to the beat.  
  
His first dance was ballet, and he always enjoyed its sense of free expression. Memories of his first lessons when he was a kid came flooding back. He remembered how strict his teachers used to be and bend his feet to the point he thought they would break. He placed his foot and swing his arms to give him momentum. His world was spinning and floating until he slowed down. He glanced behind him and made a giant leap and then another and another and-  
  
100 thousand yen.  
  
Ohno tripped. He fell hard on his hands and elbows before he slid across the floor. He rolled over and winced slightly at the pain. As he thought, even dancing couldn't get his mind off the dreaded notice. It still sat on his desk even though he carried it heavily in his mind. He didn't want to take it home with him last night, but it was all he could think about. He sighed and got up to turn off the music.  
  
He strolled back towards his office and glared down at the bank notice. The 100 thousand yen black ink seemed larger than before as if taunting him. He slumped down in his chair staring at the same number, waiting for the inevitable doom.  
  
That's when his eyes drifted to the advertisement mail peaking underneath the bank notice.  
  
He quickly grabbed the ad and gawked at it with wide eyes. It was a flyer for a dance competition, and the prize was 500 thousand yen. Ohno could not believe it. This was the solution! If he could somehow win this competition, he could save his studio. Not to mention, a dance competition will help him gain more students. It was too good to be true.  
  
But then Ohno read the fine print. The admission requires two dancers. The only partner who was as good as him was Mitsu Dan.  
  
"Aaaah!" Ohno groaned loudly.  
  
Where can he find a good partner? The dance competition was scheduled only two months away. Even if he did found someone, it was not enough time to teach and practice a routine that was worthy of 500 thousand yen. He opted his students out as a possibility since they have already abandoned him. Holding auditions will take too much time as well. How will he find a good enough dancer soon?  
  
Ohno decided he needed some air to think clearly and grabbed his coat. The sky was brighter today, and there were more people out in the streets. He purposely avoided following the same path he took yesterday so he wouldn't be anywhere near the bistro restaurant. Soon, he came across a park where he spotted a group of street performers dancing for a crowd.  
  
"No," he muttered to himself. "No way will I seek out their help."  
  
But the crowd was larger than yesterday's group. He couldn't see what the performers were doing, but the audience was cheering really loud. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what the fuss was all about. He maneuvered through the crowd until he saw a better view of the group. There were six of them wearing baggy hoodies, beanie hats, and loose pants. Ohno thought the "ghetto" look was ridiculous. Loose clothing should be worn for rehearsals, not for a performance. He shook his head.  
  
Still, he watched to see what they did. One of them was tall and rather thick. He moved with no direction. His footing was random, and he could seriously work on his counting. Yet, the audience was roaring loudly as if they loved it. Ohno glanced around and saw the viewers were mostly young people, but he didn't want to judge the group so quickly for their lack of knowledge, and he continued to observe.  
  
But the rest of the dancers were just as bad as the first one. To Ohno, it looked like nothing but flailing their arms around. One girl did nothing but pump her chest incredible fast to impress the male spectators. Ohno rolled his eyes and was about to leave, but there was one dancer kneeling in the back who hasn't done anything the entire time. The man was shorter than the rest, and unlike the other street performers, this one wore tighter clothes. Something Ohno was a little pleased to see.  
  
Finally, the man stood up. Ohno assumed he was the grand finale. The audience started clapping to the beat. Tension was rising, and the man walked up to the center of the clearing. His head was still bowed, and his hood covered his eyes.  
  
Then, the man exploded.  
  
His footwork was nearly flawless. His movements weren't as sharp, but there was playful factor into his moves. Ohno's eyes were glued to him as well as everyone else in the crowd. Ohno spotted a smirk on the man's face as the dancer moved with the rhythm. The audience screamed and cheered at his tricky steps and contagious swings. Even Ohno was impressed. This street performer was different. The man was doing more than just memorizing steps to a beat; he was with the beat. He flowed with the music, and his expression showed through his dancing. There was passion. A spark.  
  
He's the one.  
  
He will be Ohno's partner.  
  
The music ended and everyone applauded to the group, but Ohno only clapped to the small man in the center. The crowd slowly dispersed while a few were generous enough to leave a tip. Ohno waited until the crowd was gone. He approached the small man who captivated his attention.  
  
"That was remarkable," Ohno said. "I've been dancing all my life, and I've never seen anything like yours."  
  
The street performer turned around. His eyes were still covered by the hood.  
  
"I actually have my own studio," Ohno pitched. "There is a dance competition coming soon, and I'm very much interested in teaching you." He reached inside his coat and pulled out his business card.  
  
The street performer bowed his head and took the card.  
  
"How about it?" Ohno smiled. "Would you like to be my dance partner? What's your name?"  
  
As the man stared down at the business card, Ohno couldn't help but feel a familiar air about him. Then, Ohno made a small gasp as he realized who he was. The street performer pushed his hood off and revealed his face. It was the waiter from the bistro restaurant.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Nice to meet you again, sir," the waiter nodded. "My name is Ninomiya Kazunari, and I'm sorry. I'm not interested."  
\-----------------  
  
end chapter 1  
  
i'm just going to say this now. I do not have anything against Mitsu Dan! XD  
i just thought when they were paired in VS Arashi during bank bowling...idk i kinda like them :3  
plus she has that villain look, so she was perfect XD


	2. Sugar Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno is a professional ballroom dancer. He teaches at his own dance studio, but it's in danger of going out of business. The only way he can restore it is by winning at a dance competition, but his long-time partner bailed out on him. One day, Ohno comes across Nino, a street performer who has the making of becoming a great dancer. The only problem is that Ohno has to teach Nino how to do ballroom dance. It's a story about trust, equality, and learning to walk in another person's hard shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyone's holidays! I kinda got carried away with my new game, that's why I didn't update as soon XD But here I am. I'll try to update once a week, because I have all the chapters written out. Truly. It's just the editing and touch ups I need to fix. Anyways, there is a character trait to Nino that I added. Even though it's not true in real life, it's part of the story. I hope it won't be a problem. Also, this chapter is slightly longer. Enjoy!

Nino glanced down at the business card. Ohno Satoshi. So that was his name. The man who caused a fuss at the bistro and gave him the death glare even though Nino was only doing his job. Nino recognized him even before Ohno handed his business card. He could tell automatically by the man's voice when Ohno approached him. Ironic how they end up reunited even though they both remember Ohno's last words since they met.  
  
Still, Nino was quite surprised in Ohno's change of tone. It was calm and rather soothing. But judging from his expression, Ohno looked anything but soothing.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Ohno asked, sounding mortified. "You have wonderful dancing skills! With a bit of training, you'd make a fine ball dancer."  
  
"I have no interest in ballroom dancing," Nino sighed. He grabbed his bag that he left on the side of the curb and began walking away.  
  
Ohno followed him. "Okay, I'm sorry I was an ass yesterday. I was just having...a rough day."  
  
Nino let out a small chuckle. "You had a rough day?" They arrived at Nino's bicycle chained to a bike rack. "Look, man. I'm glad you think my dancing is good, but I don't have time for classes."  
  
"I understand. But let me make your worthwhile."  
  
"I don't care," Nino grunted. "I'm not going to be your student, and I won't join some dance competition that I know I'll just flop anyway. Those kind of dances are not my style, so I won't do it."  
  
Nino started peddling away, but Ohno quickly came around and braced his hands on Nino's bike handle to stop him from riding any further. Nino frowned at him with annoyance, but Ohno stared back with determination. Despite the cold wind blowing, Nino detected a certain flare in Ohno's eyes.  
  
"The winner for the competition gets 500 thousand yen."  
  
Nino's mouth parted slightly in shock before he gulped. He was aware that dance competitions involved money prizes, but he didn't knew this particular event was a big deal. Nino never took the time to look up what's happening in the dancing community. He never  _had_  the time. Street performing were the only events Nino has ever done in front of a live audience. He never went to dance school or had private lessons. He has never been judged in front of experts, and he has never thought of learning ball dancing.  
  
Nino thought it was stupid.  
  
"That's a lot of money," Nino nodded. "Splitting it in half would be more than enough for me...and going after my dream."  
  
Ohno grinned. "So? Will you join me?"  
  
Nino sighed. "It sounds really good...but no matter how much money you throw at me, I'm not going to dance some uptight style."  
  
He could see Ohno looked offended, but the older man didn't snap at him.  
  
"I'm sure you can find another partner who's willing to dance with you," Nino said kindly. "Someone who likes ballroom dancing. But I won't do it. I prefer a more expressive style. With feeling."  
  
"With feeling? But-"  
  
"If you excuse me, I have to go to my other part-time job."  
  
Nino swerved his bike handle, and Ohno released his hold. He could practically feel Ohno's eyes searing into his back as he rode off. Throughout the entire trip, Nino couldn't stop thinking about him even as he arrived at the ramen shop. The business card was still in his pocket. He parked his bicycle outside and pulled out the card. According to the address, Ohno's studio was not too far from his apartment, but there was no point in going.  
  
Nino threw it away.  
  
*****  
  
Ohno had to jog to keep up with him. A little workout was fine with him; he was willing to get Nino to be his partner no matter what. There was just no one else who could do it. Ohno knew what he saw at the street performance. He saw a man who loved dancing more than anything. He saw a young soul trying to find his place, and Ohno wanted to help. He hasn't felt this strongly about anyone since Mitsu Dan. This time, however, he wasn't going to fail.  
  
He will find a way to get Nino into ballroom dancing.  
  
When Ohno found the ramen shop, he walked inside and found the restaurant packed. Nino was inside the kitchen helping the chef cook the noodles. He didn't even see Ohno enter but still called out "welcome" like a good employee. Ohno took the only seat available in the back. After the mistress took his order, Ohno glanced back at the kitchen. He couldn't leave his eyes off Nino.  
  
Even in a small kitchen, Nino flowed gracefully. The fair skinny man weaved and circled around the chef to reach for the food and other utensils. Ohno noticed the way he communicated with the chef and the mistress. They exchange very few words, and yet they worked efficiently. Nino knows how to work with others, Ohno could tell. When Nino entered into the dining area to deliver the food, Ohno watched his footsteps. It was as if Nino memorized where the chair legs were, stepping in and out of the way. Ohno smirked.  
  
There was a ballroom dancer inside Nino, but he just doesn't know it.  
  
Suddenly, an elder customer from the bar area shouted. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Immediately, Nino approached the angry man. "Is there a problem, sir?" He asked calmly.  
  
The senior citizen pointed an accusing finger at him. "I heard you chatting with the chef. What the hell were you saying?"  
  
Nino looked startled, and the chef arrived. "It was nothing, sir. I was just asking him how to say something in Korean."  
  
"Exactly!" The old man roared, glaring back at Nino. "Why the hell are you speaking Korean?!"  
  
Since the senior was so loud in a small restaurant, the ramen shop fell silent as everyone listened in. Ohno frowned slightly at the situation, but he too remained quiet. Nino looked tense and made nervous glances back at his boss.  
  
"Well, sir, it's because...I'm half Korean," Nino answered. "He asked me how to say garlic in Korean-"  
  
"You're a damn Korean?!" The old man barked, slamming his palm down hard on the counter top. "Are you telling me a Korean immigrant served my ramen?!"  
  
"Sir, I was born here-"  
  
"Silence!" The old man slammed his hand again. "How dare you trick the chef to hire scum like you!"  
  
"Hey," a middle-aged man next to him spoke up. "Let it go. He's only doing his job."  
  
"This is supposed to be an authentic Japanese restaurant, no?" The senior continued to rant. "If I'm going to eat at a Japanese restaurant, in Japan, with Japanese customers, then I  _demand_ to be served by Japanese only!" The man pointed his finger at Nino. "How dare you take a job that a young Japanese man need. I think I saw you in the street once. You were dancing for extra cash, I bet. Probably spreading your Korean culture and tarnishing our own! If you come here to dance in the streets, why don't you go back to Seoul!"  
  
"Sir," the chef spoke. "I can assure you, my employee is a citizen of Japan. Please calm down or-"  
  
"Or what? You'll kick me out?!" The old man raged. "I have been a customer for 10 years! I've practically brought you customers, Ken! I came here because I wanted the best noodles made by the hands of my people. We are a dying race, and it's filth like  _him_ who comes to our country to soil our blood with their own. If you don't fire this man," he pointed at Nino again, "I will tell all my friends, your loyal customers, to never come here again!"  
  
Whispers and murmurs spread across the tiny restaurant. A small family in the corner got up and left; the father made apologetic nods to the mistress and kindly paid before he left. Ohno could see the other customers were also looking uncomfortable. Soon, they started to look upset, but not at the old man's outrageous tantrums. He saw people glancing at Nino with a different look. Before, they smiled at Nino for bringing them their food, but now it was almost hateful.  
  
Ohno was speechless. He has heard of anti-Korean people in Japan before, but he's never met one in person. Or seen one in action for that matter. He admits he's not an avid fan of pop culture, but Ohno never held grudges against those who love to dance, pop or not. To him, he didn't care for ethnic backgrounds. But clearly he was from a younger generation than the senior citizen.  
  
Nino stared back at his boss; his eyes begging to save him somehow. The chef looked torn as well. The old man slowly got up with a stern frown on his face. The senior was about to leave as he picked up his coat, but Nino quickly blocked his path.  
  
"Wait," Nino said softly, almost painfully. "Please...don't hurt Ken's business. It's the most important thing to him."  
  
The old man only scrunched his nose at him.  
  
"Nino," the mistress whispered to him. "What are you-"  
  
Everyone watched as Nino unfastened his apron and fold it neatly. He turned to the mistress and offered his apron. Ohno could see the mistress and the chef were both shocked by Nino's decision. The mistress was nearly on the verge of tears. Ohno also spotted a small trace of anguish in Nino's expression. It was a look of someone who has seen the same troubles over and over again. Ohno felt his throat tightened not with sadness but pity.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Nino said. "From this day forward, I won't work here. I'll be off now."  
  
As Nino walked out the door, the old man grumbled under his breath. "Good riddance."  
  
No one said a word to the senior. No one had the courage. Ohno wished he could have stood up for Nino, but the atmosphere was strong and tense. Even if he did said something, Ohno didn't want to cause more commotion. Ohno felt sick with himself. Even when he saw someone who needed his help, he couldn't speak up. When the old man left, the restaurant went back to normal. The chef and mistress, however, looked deeply saddened by their lost.  
  
When the mistress came at last with his food, he asked her. "Madam, that young man who worked for you, how long has he been working here?"  
  
"He worked part-time for us for nearly three years," she answered, setting his bowl down.  
  
"What was he like?" Ohno asked.  
  
"He was a great worker," the mistress nodded. "Never have I seen such a passionate man. He has big dreams." Ohno's mind wondered back to when he saw Nino dancing in the street. "A bit stubborn at times and with a heart of a child, but whenever we called him, he would always come to help us."  
  
"And yet he easily left," Ohno pointed out.  
  
The mistress lowered her gaze. "My husband and I dreamed of opening this restaurant years ago. I guess he didn't want to see us lose our dream because of him." She made a sad smile. "That's the kind of person Nino is."  
  
Ohno's mouth gaped slightly in awe. From what Ohno understood, Nino was someone who would sacrifice his well-being for others. But not just any stranger like Ohno, Nino has to get to know the person first. Unlike Mitsu, she would steal everything precious to Ohno. At that moment, Ohno's heart immediately went out to the young street performer. He had to have Nino as his partner.  
  
Without even eating, Ohno quickly got up and pushed a reasonable amount of cash into the mistress hand. "Thank you."  
  
And he ran out the door.  
  
Nino's bike was gone, but Ohno took off in the only direction he suspects Nino would go. A street corner to perform. It was a wild guess, but sure enough he saw a group dancing on the sidewalk where a crowd was gathering. Among the audience, Ohno saw a young man with his bike watching the street performers. Ohno recognized the man's jacket and knew it was Nino.  
  
He placed his hand on Nino's shoulder.  
  
Nino glanced over his shoulder. "You?"  
  
Ohno gulped before he spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Nino furrowed his brow a bit.  
  
"What is your dream?" Ohno asked.  
  
The audience cheered as the street performers pulled off another trick combo, but Ohno's attention focused on Nino. The young man before him also didn't break eye contact. Even in the night with glaring street lights and flashing billboards, Ohno saw a definite spark twinkling in Nino's eyes that seemed to outshine everything else.  
  
"I do want to go to school...but a dance school in America," Nino confessed. "One day, I'll become a pop dance choreographer for super stars all over the world." Nino's eyes were becoming glossy. "I want to be the best there is so that no one will judge me for what I am...but for who I am."  
  
There was more to this man than Ohno originally thought. He took everything back of what he used to think of street performers. This one was different beyond measures. There was a strong determination to prove himself, and Ohno immediately sympathized.  
  
"I was there at the restaurant," Ohno said. "I saw everything."  
  
Nino turned his gaze away as if ashamed.  
  
"Let's prove them wrong," Ohno said, decisively. "Enter the competition with me. Let's show them there's more to a person than what he is."  
  
"I...I appreciate what you're saying. But I told you," Nino sighed. "Even if the prize money can get me a ticket to America, ballroom dancing is not my style. It's just so...uncool."  
  
Ohno tried not to roll his eyes. How was he going to convince this young sport to his side? His eyes wonder back to the street performers. No doubt, the group was dancing to a pop song, but Ohno noticed their dancing could be traced back to a classic jazz move.  
  
An idea struck him.  
  
Ohno pulled out his business card again but quickly wrote down a different address. "Meet me tomorrow night at this place."  
  
"The Morning Flash?" Nino read out loud.  
  
"If you ever have a change in mind, come to this club," Ohno said. "And I'll show you what we're capable of..."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Nino went store to store looking for work. Now that he doesn't work at the ramen shop, all he has left is the bistro. But he was given lousy work schedules there, and Nino has been trying desperately to see if anyone was willing to hire. As if by some cruel twisted fate, all the store owners turned him down before he even introduced himself. Nino saw the look in their eyes the moment he walked into their store. He could sense it. They knew he was a hafu.  
  
He suspected the old man was at fault, but any customer from the ramen shop at that time could have spread rumors. Deep down, Nino suspected this would happen. Nino was used to discriminated behavior ever since he was a child. The worst kind were those who completely ignored his racial mix and tried to conceal it. All he remembered was bowing his head apologetically until one day he came across street performers. The notion to dance inspired him. In a way, it was his only form of truly expressing himself. His anger, his frustration, and his dream.  
  
One day, he'll show them all. He wasn't a punk half-blood with no dignity. If only someone would listen...  
  
After another failed attempted to get an interview, Nino slumped on a bench nearby a theater. There were flyers and posters stapled on a tack board at the entrance. The front doors opened and a herd of children exited the building while holding hands with their mothers. Majority were girls in tights and carrying their ballet shoes.  
  
But there was one boy in the crowd also holding ballet slippers. Nino watched as the boy bowed to the instructor goodbye with a huge smile on his face. Even someone as young as a child can enjoy ballroom dancing.  
  
Nino pouted and reached inside his pocket. He still had Ohno's note from yesterday. Nino had wanted to go to a pop dancing school for so long. But every time he signed up, he left either because it was too expensive, the school was too full, or the other dancers ignored him when they found out he was only half Japanese. That's why Nino wanted to save up his own money and travel to America to learn the style he wants and be surrounded with people of different ethnicity. Maybe in America, he wouldn't be discriminated as much here in Japan. That is what he hopes at least.  
  
If only he had the money...  
  
_"The winner for the competition gets 500 thousand yen."_  
  
"Damnit," he grunted. Nino crushed the note in his hands and pitch the bridge of his nose.  
  
Perhaps he should check out the nightclub. It wouldn't hurt just to see what the place was like. Maybe he could even get a job there. If he runs into Ohno, he'll just tell Ohno he's only interested in finding work and not dancing ball.  
  
Later that night, he went to the Morning Flash, but he immediately felt out of place. He thought it was fine walking into a club with jeans and a sweater, but everyone dressed in formal attire. Everyone looked rich and classy, the type Nino hates the most besides racists. It was always the rich empowered people who would look down on him. Now he was walking into their very lair. Nino turned around and started heading for the door.  
  
Someone grabbed his shoulder. "There you are!"  
  
Nino turned his head and saw Ohno dressed in a fancy waistcoat, a red shirt, and suit pants. Obviously, Ohno fitted the setting, and Nino shrugged the man's hand off.  
  
"I changed my mind coming here," Nino mumbled. "I'm leaving."  
  
"No, no! You just got here," Ohno smiled, taking Nino by surprised. "I saved us a seat. Come on."  
  
It seemed that Ohno wasn't bothered by Nino's sense of fashion and ushered him towards their table. The club wasn't what Nino expected a modern club to be. It reminded him of the 1920s music nightclubs. There were round tables for the guests with low lit candles in the center. A stage was at the front with the main spotlight. Nino spotted instruments stationed at the side, but it appears the musicians were on break before the next act.  
  
The nightclub was extremely stylish.  
  
"I never knew such a place existed," Nino said, still looking around in awe. "I thought places like this only exist in movies."  
  
There was a distinct smirk on Ohno's face as he took the opposite seat. "It is quite the hidden treasure. But I don't come here for the food. I come here for the performances."  
  
At that moment, the announcer appeared before the stage and took the center microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for the exquisite Aya!"  
  
The audience applauded as a beautiful woman walked down the stage to the microphone. Her dress was a short creamy-colored one piece that sparkled with tiny studded crystals. A few single men in the audience howled at her, but Ohno politely applauded. The music strung up a slow melody as Aya began to sing a slow sweet melody.  
  
"Ah," Ohno sighed. "Some nights they show dance performances. Perhaps they'll show that later."  
  
Nino sulked. "I...I get what you're trying to show me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You're trying to show there's another world than what's out in the streets," Nino said, leaning across the table with his elbows on the clean sheet. "And I admit it is nice. But look at me compare to you...compare to everyone here. I don't belong here, and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't want to  _join_ these people because I know they won't accept me. I don't want to be confide in a style where I am expected to behave properly. Keep your head down, follow these rules, and do as you're told. No. I don't want to be like that."  
  
"That's not why I invited you here," Ohno said. "You're looking at the people here in general, but I want to show you that ballroom and pop are almost the same-"  
  
"We may derive from the classics, yes, but we are not the same," Nino said, heatedly.  
  
"Every dance style have their rules and counts just as much as ball," Ohno fired back. "Once you get used to it, you'll realize it's fun."  
  
"At least we're not restricted to a certain form," Nino defended. "Believe me. I would love to dance that will win me a huge chunk of cash so I can get the hell outta here, but you will never convince me what is fun or not. With pop dancing, there are no restrictions. I can dance however I want it to be. Ballroom dancing is just rigid movements, sore feet, and fake emotions. They're all the same."  
  
"Aren't you being a bit discriminate yourself?" Ohno narrowed his eyes.  
  
Nino sucked in his breath. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How would you know what ballroom dancing is when you never even tried or seen a performance?" Ohno questioned. "How can you say you don't want to be judge by others when you judge something you don't know yourself?! Take it from me, I'm not the biggest fan of pop dancing, but that doesn't mean I ignore the great artists out there. Many pop artists caught my attention, and I applaud to them. And ballroom dancing has their amazing feats as well. A great dance can win the hearts of many, after all. I'm sure you'll see it if you only give it a chance!"  
  
Aya had finished her solo, and the audience cheered. No one heard Ohno's rant, but Nino could feel his heart pounding as he stared irritably at Ohno. He wondered how long they glared at each other. Two men from two different worlds, both who wouldn't back out from a stare off. But the more Nino thought about Ohno's words, the more he begun to realized Ohno was right. He was being hypocritical. This only infuriated him even more, and he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from this place," Nino grunted. But Ohno quickly grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Wait right here," Ohno said urgently. The man practically forced Nino to sit down. "Just stay here for a moment."  
  
Nino was about to protest, but Ohno took off towards the stage. Nino watched Ohno talking with the musicians, curious as to what the man planned to do next. He saw the group exchange nods and handshakes. The audience seemed to notice Ohno's negotiation as well. Some even pointed at him and whispered behind their hand.  
  
Suddenly, the drummer boomed up a lively beat. The atmosphere immediately changed since the previous performance. Tension was building. Something great was about to happen, and the audience seemed excited. Even the light mechanics could taste the excitement, and new headlights zigzagged across the stage. Nino felt his heart beating with the drums. They were fast, deep, and rhythmic. The type that gets the blood pumping. The announcer standing at the side looked confused, and poor Aya, who remained on stage, looked confused as well with the music number change.  
  
That's when Ohno walked up on the center stage. Nino watched intensely with everyone as Ohno tapped the rhythm against his leg with his finger. Suddenly, trumpets blared. The lights shined brighter, and Ohno made a grand entrance. It was a swing number but different. It was louder, faster, and more...playful. The audience boogied in their seats and smiled.  
  
And Ohno became a different person. Nino has never seen footwork like the man on stage. He moved with the fast paced drums. His legs and arms looked so much longer, and there was nothing sloppy with his actions. At the same time, there was nothing rigid with his movements. Then, Ohno turned his attention to Aya. The songstress looked absolutely baffled as Ohno suddenly took her hand.  
  
Nino's mouth hanged open as he watched the two unlikely couple perform an impromptu dance in front of a live audience. Ohno did most of the work twirling her, directing her, and tipping her low. And yet somehow, they read each other perfectly. Even Aya looked surprised. Nino saw a smile spread across her face. Nino assumed she had previous knowledge of dancing if she worked here, but there was something different.  
  
It was like contagious magic. They were...having fun.  
  
Nino watched Ohno swinging to a beat like there was no tomorrow. There was no restriction, no sense of procedure steps to follow. Ohno danced purely out of feeling, and Nino noticed it. Despite the fancy get-up, the lights, the beautiful gal, and the music, Nino watched a ballroom style come to life before his eyes. The rhythm, the heat, the pounding of his heart. Everything felt alive. And the one that gave this dark club some light was Ohno.  
  
The music ended and the audience gave a standing ovation. Ohno and Aya held hands and bowed low to the cheering crowd. It was indeed a lively performance. Nino got up and slowly headed for the exit. His heart was still booming to the beat, and he felt a warm flutter inside his stomach. They looked like they had a lot of fun on stage. The songstress enjoyed the sudden dance, and Ohno showed him a brighter side to ballroom dancing.  
  
Nino stepped outside into the cold just to calm his body from heating up. Soon enough, Ohno quickly follow after him.  
  
"Hey, why did you leave?" Ohno asked, sounding sorry and slightly out of breath. "Did you not like it?"  
  
"No, I...I did liked it," Nino confessed. "It was...amazing."  
  
"And? What do you think of ballroom dancing?" Ohno said, his breathing slowing down. "Do you still think it's lame?"  
  
"...perhaps you're right," Nino replied. "Maybe I am too quick to judge something before I even try it."  
  
He turned around and faced Ohno. The man with the fancy clothes was smiling at him and puffing out white smoke from his hot breath into the cold.  
  
"I...I want to know more," Nino said. "I'll be your partner for the dance competition."  
  
Ohno made the biggest smile that seem to diminish the cold away completely. "Thank you, Ninomiya."  
  
"Call me Nino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are curious (or figured me out) the movie "The Mask" inspired the dance scene at the bar. the music playing is called "Hey Pachuco." If you know what i'm talking about, then you know where i got this scene from. for those who don't, here is the scene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqjq2s_bHPA  
> of course, the dance scene in this story is not as crazy as the one in the movie. here's a better example of a more realistic dance to that song http://youtu.be/It1zwilUSho?t=3m11s (it ends at 4:00)
> 
> i'll keep doing this in future chapters. if there's a dance scene in this story, i'll try to find a clip or a video with that same dance style, so you can visually see it. how's that? :D
> 
> also! just like Mitsu Dan, I have nothing against Koreans! XDD it's all part of the story. so i hope it's not a big issue that i made Nino a hafu :3


	3. Spotting

Ohno had Nino's back against the wall with Nino's feet propped up with a box. The street performer scrunched his face in agony as Ohno grabbed Nino's toes and purposely bent them as far down as they could go. Nino's foot was nearly a complete arc like a pretty ballerina, except Nino felt anything but pretty at the moment.  
  
"Ah! Stop it!" Nino cried out. "You'll break my toes!"  
  
"I can't believe how stiff your feet are," Ohno grunted, allowing Nino to relax. "It's even more shocking when you told me you never learned basic ballet forms. How do you manage dancing on the streets?! How can you ever dance when your feet aren't flexible?"  
  
"I am flexible," Nino grumbled. "I was able to get your attention the first time, didn't I?"  
  
"How often do you stretch before you perform?" Ohno asked.  
  
Nino pouted. "I do the basics. Hamstring stretch. Reaching for the toes. Stretch my arms. Basic."  
  
Ohno frowned. "Show me."  
  
Ohno stood up while Nino moved the box away for more leg space. He watched Nino spread out to a V and lean towards his left foot, and then Nino stretched towards his right. Ohno studied him closely and noticed a fatal flaw. Nino would stretch but not to his full potential. Nino's hand barely reached his ankle. It looked rather lazy.  
  
As Nino reached towards the center, Ohno came behind Nino and pushed his back.  
  
"Ahh!" Nino yelped. "Stop it! No! That hurts!"  
  
"How can that hurt?! You barely have your back bent over!" Ohno shouted. He quickly sat down in front of Nino with his legs spread out. "You're suppose to stretch like this."  
  
Ohno took a deep breath and reached forward as far as he could until his chest almost touched the polished wooden floor.  
  
"That's impossible!" Nino gawked. "I'm not a freaking ballet dancer!"  
  
Ohno pulled back, feeling slightly disappointed. "Then, we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
Throughout the entire day, it was nothing but basic stretching and aerobic work. Ohno realized that Nino excelled in flexibility and balance. It was the perfect combination for hip pop dancing that requires an immense amount of vigorous movements. Good street performers have to maintain control, and Nino definitely has that talent. But Nino lacks in basic strength and endurance skills. Something vital to ballroom style dancing.  
  
Ohno made Nino do extraneous workouts. Other times, he would make Nino do splits for long minutes until Nino give in. He forced Nino to prop his leg up on a ballet barre, and he would push Nino's back until Nino begged him to stop. He showed Nino a basic ballet spin technique. Nino would spin and spin until he had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Of course, Ohno didn't want Nino to tear a tendon or pull a muscle. Each training session's purpose was to teach Nino how to manage his body's durability. Still, Ohno felt he became more of a drill sergeant than a dance instructor. Ohno didn't dare teach Nino any dancing yet until Nino learns to hold his body properly.  
  
For the past three days, Nino would come to his studio alone. They would stretch until Nino cried out to stop. Then, they would proceed to more aerobic workouts. It had been awhile for Ohno to instruct endurance lessons, but it was refreshing for him. Nino, however, was looking fed up. Ohno noticed it was the same look his previous students would have whenever he yelled.  
  
After one week, Nino came to the studio looking rather slump and grumpy.  
  
"Good morning," Ohno greeted as usual.  
  
Nino just threw death glares at him.  
  
Ohno raised an eyebrow. "Well, nice to see you too, sunshine." Still, Nino didn't say a word. "Fine then. Let's beginning stretching."  
  
"If I have to bend over one more time, I swear I'll kick you with my twisted ankle," Nino growled.  
  
This time, Ohno frowned back. "What's up with you?"  
  
"You! That's the problem!" Nino yelled. "For the past week, it's been nothing but me walking out that door feeling sore and broken! I've learned  _zip_  about ballroom dancing!"  
  
"Of course we can't start dancing yet," Ohno said, raising his arms up and then dropping them with a loud ' _slap'_ on his thighs. "You are a beginner at this. There is a big difference in pop dancing than what we're doing. You have to maintain endurance and-"  
  
"I have endured!" Nino snapped. "I've stretched my damn legs all over this studio. I've spun like crazy until I puked my breakfast, and where are we going with this?! Aren't we suppose to win your dance competition? Shouldn't we be working on a routine already? It's your damn studio you want to rescue, don't you?"  
  
Ohno felt a twisted flutter in his stomach. He never told Nino about his debt problem. His voice was quieter. "How do you-"  
  
"You forgot?" Nino smirked rather mockingly. "You practically yelled about it at the bistro restaurant. Remember? Where we first met? I was the waiter with the ugly face you never wanted to see again."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"I was wondering why no students were coming here," Nino nodded. "And then yesterday, I remembered what you said to that woman. Maybe I should find her and have her teach me to dance."  
  
Ohno's eyes flash wide open with anger and a trace of fear. "No! Don't even  _think_  about getting involved with her."  
  
"And why not?" Nino demanded. "Because you don't want to admit she might be a better teacher than you? A better dancer than you?"  
  
"Nino," Ohno walked towards him urgently. "I forbid you from seeing her."  
  
Nino glowered at him. "You know why you don't have any students?"  
  
Ohno searched his eyes for an answer, but he couldn't respond back.  
  
"It's because you don't care for them," Nino answered. "You say you're doing this for me, but really...you only care about yourself."  
  
Ohno wished he could shout at Nino's face, but Ohno's throat was tight with frustration and regret.  
  
The younger man turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Nino, wait-"  
  
But he already left.  
  
*****  
  
Ohno sat alone in his office. He turned off the studio lights and only his office ceiling light bulb beamed down on his depressed slouch. He wondered when he lost himself while training Nino. He only wanted to push Nino to his limits so they can do their best for the competition. Ohno was striving for perfection. But then Ohno realized he just wanted to win the competition. Nino's dream touched Ohno, but he quickly forgot about it when they entered his studio. He would drag Nino's broken body to the dance floor just so he could pay off his debt. He lost sight about what Nino wants and his feelings.  
  
"Maybe I should quit," Ohno sighed. "What's the point in keep this place? It's not going to last long anyway...and neither will I."  
  
Ohno sorted through old files in his office until he came across a few forgotten photos. They took them during the time he first opened his studio. It seemed a lifetime ago. Back then, he had a few fans wanting to be taught by him, and they took a photo outside as a memento. All of the students in the photo left one by one. Ohno can't remember the last time he saw his students smiling and thanking him for his teaching.  
  
But the photo showed they had fun. His students were happy being with him. He does remember the joy of watching his students dance on stage. At one point, he loved teaching others to dance purely to see their smile. But then his life took a different turn, and everything changed forever. He slowly became more negative and harsh on his students. His bitterness led him to a change in shoes as well. He wore the thick soled shoes that made him a few inches taller because he wanted to feel on top. He became greedy and sought out only perfection than emotion.  
  
And it started all because of...  
  
Ohno quickly got up and grabbed his coat. He hurried outside, wondering where Nino would go this time. He glanced down at his watch and thought he might still be at his part-time job at the bistro. Ohno jogged his way to the restaurant, but when he stepped inside, he didn't spot Nino among the staff.  
  
"Excuse me," Ohno approached the hostess.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Ninomiya working today?"  
  
"Nino?" She titled her head. "Nino...oh! I'm sorry, he doesn't work here anymore."

Ohno felt his heart sank. "He doesn't? W-why?"  
  
"A week ago he talked to the manager and said he quit," the hostess shrugged. "Something about finally following his dreams or something."  
  
Immediately, Ohno started to feel regretful. Nino dedicated his time to learn ball dancing; he went so far as to quit his jobs to have more time at the studio. Ohno never felt so guilty and went back outside to search for him. It was getting late, and Ohno searched almost every corner for street performers, but no one was dancing today. If only he knew Nino's address or his phone number, but this only reminded Ohno of his selfishness. He never bothered to get to know Nino a little more. Ohno was so caught up in coaxing Nino to get into ball dancing and training him like a guinea pig until the day of the competition.  
  
"What would I do when it was over?" Ohno mumbled to himself, walking aimlessly down the sidewalks. "Would I forget about him like another dropout student? I probably would have..."  
  
Ohno was about to call it quits when he heard a shrill scream up ahead.  
  
"Someone!" A girl screamed. "He stole my purse! Someone stop him!"  
  
Ohno could see everyone was parting away from the criminal running towards his direction. Rather than making a heroic act, Ohno didn't want to get involved and parted away as well. He couldn't afford getting into a fight. What if the thief had a knife? It scared him to even think of his blood spilling. His health was very important to him. But even as the criminal ran past him, Ohno saw someone chasing after the thief. He turned his head to see who was playing the hero.  
  
Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see a blurred Nino.  
  
Ohno's eyes widen, and Nino zoomed past him without even noticing. Ohno didn't even bat an eyelid as he went after him. Nino's fast running speed surprised him, but Ohno kept a trained eye on them. A few meters ahead, he saw them turn a corner and Ohno followed. The alleyway was tight, but Nino kept pursuing the thief as Ohno dragged behind to keep up.  
  
Finally, the thief ran into a dead-end. Nino bravely approached the thief while Ohno peered from behind a brick wall. He watched closely as Nino called out with a strong voice despite their recent sprinting.  
  
"Hand it over," Nino said with his hand out. "You've got no place to run."  
  
"Hmm," the thief chuckled. "You're right. There is no place to run...for you."  
  
As if they were waiting in the shadows, more thugs appeared. The gangsters surrounded Nino, and a few dragged iron baseball bats across the asphalt. Ohno's heartbeat raced like a nervous rabbit, and he quickly pulled out his cell phone to call the cops.  
  
"Hey, I know you," one of the thugs pointed at Nino. "You're that Korean runt from the ramen shop."  
  
"So what?" Nino dared.  
  
"I gotta admit, you did a civil duty by quitting that job," the thug laughed at him. "Lately, there's been too many damn Koreans here."  
  
"Get this, guys," the thief spoke up. "He tried being a hero and take back the purse."  
  
"What will he do afterwards?" Another chuckled. "Confess to the old hag like in those cheesy Korean dramas?" The man puckered his lips and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
The others started laughing.  
  
"Saranghae!" Another mocked.  
  
"He'll probably die later from cancer or some shit," someone chortled and the rest followed.  
  
"Maybe he committed incest as well!"  
  
"Shut up!" Nino shouted. "I am Japanese as well!"  
  
"So you deny your other heritage," the thug said with a crooked smile. "I won't blame you though."  
  
"No, I just-"  
  
"No one cares what you think,  _hafu_!" The thief shouted. "Go back to Korea and eat your disgusting spoiled food."  
  
"First, give me the purse," Nino continued to persist. "You are the ones being disgusting. Stealing from an innocent bystander for you own personal gain. You might have no idea how important it might to her. Rather than money, it could be holding precious memories and dreams. But what would you pathetic scums know about it. I bet you don't even know what hard work is because all you do is steal."  
  
"Get him!"  
  
Nino was no match. He was outnumbered and weaponless. The gangsters swung their iron bats and a few threw punches. Yet, he was able to dodge a few and defend his own. Ohno watched with his mouth gaping open. There it was again. The spark. The amazing fast footwork Ohno first saw when Nino danced in the streets. Except this time, it was different.  
  
Nino spun fast, avoiding fatal blows to the head. He would leap away from danger and bend low. Ohno felt the corner of his lips turn up. Nino didn't look dizzy every time he spun around. Even as he took a few hits, he endured through the pain and fought back. Almost skillfully, Nino evaded another incoming baseball bat to the head by dropping low. His movements flowed. His posture was upright and balanced. There was strength.  
  
But he was still outnumbered.  
  
Nino got knocked down to the ground, spewing flecks of blood from his mouth. The thief stood over him with a pipe in his hand. Without thinking, Ohno raced forward even as the iron pipe slammed down hard on his back. He collapsed on top of Nino whose eyes widen with shock when he realized who took the blow.  
  
"Ohno?!"  
  
Ohno grunted, feeling faint from the powerful strike. He couldn't find his voice but glanced down at him. He saw Nino looked scared as well as confused.  
  
"The old man wants some too?" The thief shouted. "Fine then!"  
  
 _"This might be it for me,"_ Ohno thought.  
  
He awaited for another hit, but police sirens rang through the alleyway. The thugs got scared and scattered into the dark like roaches. Only a few came to a halt when the police shined their flashlights on them. The crooks kept their hands up as the police made their arrest. An officer escorted Ohno and Nino away and wrapped them in thin safety blankets. A paramedic came to treat to Nino's wounds since he took the most beatings. Ohno reassured the medics he was fine but just a sore back and a light headache.  
  
While the police continued their work, Ohno and Nino were left alone on the curb. Despite the cold chill of the night, Ohno felt surprisingly warm next to Nino.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Nino finally spoke, sounding tired and frail. "Why did you take the last blow? What did it matter to you?"  
  
Ohno had a difficult time swallowing since his throat felt so dry. He glanced up and watched the police walk back and forth.  
  
"Because...you are my only student," Ohno answered. "I didn't want anyone to hurt you."  
  
He could feel Nino's eyes on him.  
  
"You were right, Nino," Ohno sighed. "I did care about myself more. I wanted nothing more than to win the competition, get my business back, and press it on MItsu's damn face. I realized I do have a lot to learn about letting go of my pride." He turned to face Nino. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'm sorry you had to quit your job for me. I should have been more thoughtful of your dedication"  
  
Nino looked utterly bashful as he lightly bit his lower lip before looking away. Ohno's lips twitched up, and he drew his safety blanket closer.  
  
"I...I want to apologize as well," Nino spoke. "I should have been more patient. This is all still new to me, and I guess I was so eager to get started right away. I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. I got frustrated...and I spoke out of line. I'm sorry."  
  
"...you were amazing back there," Ohno nodded back at the alleyway. "You certainly showed them even for a bit."  
  
Nino made a small smile. "Someone taught me those moves."  
  
There was calm and warm atmosphere between them. Even with his lip cut, Nino's smile was earnest and grateful. The last time Ohno saw someone smile at him like that was his first students in the photo. It was something worth maintaining, more so than body posture. Ohno reached out and wrapped his arm around Nino's shoulder.  
  
"If you're still interested, tomorrow we can start a dance routine."  
  
"...I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys noticed the chapter titles? they're dancing terminology. (i've done some research!)
> 
> Spotting is the technique dancers use when they spin for a number of turns. To avoid dizziness, the dancer would have their head and eyes oriented at a fixed point every time they spin around. The body would spin at a steady speed, but the head would quickly spin and then stop to reorient. That was the idea Nino was doing when he fended off those bad guys. He was "spotting" :D  
> here's a video example of that technique: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88bsYB9i6Mc
> 
> the next chapter they'll being dancing. i promise!


	4. Closed Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a 2-chapter update! Aren't you so happy? XDD Why the extra chapter? Well, read this chapter and you'll see.

Nino proved to be a faster learner than any student Ohno has ever taught. At first, Ohno became worried they might not catch up. He had to remind himself that he wasn't teaching just any regular class session. Ohno has to teach a beginner in order for them to win in less than two months. Nino had to learn nearly all the terminologies of ball dancing in less time than a regular student. Ohno tried keeping it to a minimum and focused on simpler steps such as the waltz or the cha-cha. But Nino showed what he was worth, and Ohno grew excited. It was nice to see a student show positive results for a change. Ohno started to have faith in his teaching methods. Before, he bitterly thought Mitsu was right and that he was a lousy instructor. But with Nino around, learning and excelling far more than anyone, Ohno gained back his confidence.  
  
"One and two and three," Ohno counted out loud.  
  
Ohno watched from afar and circled around his student. Nino followed his counts and placed his foot perfectly on cue. He taught Nino a simple waltz step that he can practice by himself, and Ohno checked to see if Nino's balance and coordination were on spot. Nino danced across the studio naturally. Ohno didn't doubt Nino for a second.  
  
"Excellent!" Ohno clapped. "Great work."  
  
"Thanks," Nino panted slightly.  
  
"We can take a short break."  
  
"Umm, Ohno," Nino slowly approached him. "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
Ohno drank from his water bottle, swallowed, and closed the cap before he answered. "Sure. What's up?"  
  
Nino went for his bag against the wall and pulled out a flyer. "My...uh, well, a friend of mine told me there's going to be a dance event next week. It's ballroom style dancing." He handed the dance advertisement to Ohno who scanned through the page. "It's not a competition, so there's no pressure of winning any prize. But there will be judges. And my friend said a lot of performers for the upcoming competition will be going to this event to check up on their dance routine."  
  
"I see," Ohno nodded.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could attend," Nino grinned nervously. "I know we don't have a dance routine yet, but maybe it'll be good to see who else will be coming to the competition and know what we're up against."  
  
Actually, Ohno knew about the event. Similar dance events happened every quarter of the year. They were normally called dance festivals. Sometimes Ohno would submit his former students for pre-evaluation before their real performance, but he thought it wasn't necessary to attend this time around. However, if what Nino's friend said was true that future competitors will be attending, it would be a good idea to join. Ohno valued other judges' opinions. It would help him spot any mistakes and patch up Nino's practice.  
  
Ohno's lips frowned but his eyebrows raised up. His approval face. "Alright. We'll go to this event."  
  
"Really?! That's great! I promise I won't let you down!"  
  
Ohno set aside the flyer and glanced back at his student. "I think we're ready for a harder style."  
  
Nino grinned eagerly.  
  
"How do you feel about the salsa?"  
  
Nino shrugged. "I prefer cheese dip."  
  
Ohno lightly smacked his hand on Nino's head. "Idiot. It's not a dipping...well, there is a move where you dip the other partner...but you know what I mean!"  
  
"Sorry," Nino giggled behind his hand. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Ohno sighed, but he got used to Nino's jokes. He learned that Nino, aside from being a very passionate dancer and an excellent learner, was quite the playful type. During practice, Nino would giggle a lot and fidget around like a child unable to stand still. Ohno remembered the first time he saw Nino dancing in the streets. He has the ability to attract the audience by teasing them like a magician luring in the victim. Nino was light and quick on his feet, and Ohno wanted to exploit that.  
  
"The salsa is a little different from what we've practiced," Ohno said, walking towards his music stereo. "It's a type of dance that requires a lot of weight shifting. The footwork is fast paced. There's lots of hip turnings and hand movements, and yet we maintain our upper body almost on the same level."  
  
Ohno picked the perfect music number. Nino stepped back to watch Ohno demonstrate a solo performance. Immediately when the drums started, Ohno positioned his arms and legs to start with a spin. Nino's eyes widen a bit at how fast Ohno's feet turned; his legs reached out far but then quickly drew back. The trumpets blared throughout the studio, and Ohno twisted and twirled his arms in an elegant wave. Soon, his feet were nearly a blur as they crisscross each other. Yet, Ohno didn't trip or stumbled once. Nino couldn't help but smile as he watched Ohno danced beautifully with vibrate energy.  
  
When the music ended, Nino clapped his hands to Ohno. "That's amazing! You know, I wouldn't mind dancing something like that."  
  
"That's good," Ohno panted with his hands on his hips, "but it takes a lot of work. If we want to make it in time for the dance event, we gotta start working right away." He opened his arms and beckoned Nino. "Now, come here."  
  
Suddenly, Nino felt his heart skip a beat. "W-wait. Now that I think about it...doesn't the salsa usually dance in pairs with a male and female?"  
  
Ohno chuckled. "Yes, it's normally done with male and female, but it's not required."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"There's no gender restriction to dancing," Ohno said. "Not that I'm aware of. All I know is that there has to be a lead and a follower. Since I'm teaching you this dance, I want you to follow me."  
  
"O-oh," Nino stuttered. "Okay then."  
  
Nino approached his dance instructor almost timidly. Ohno had a calm smile on his lips as Nino came close, and their personal space grew smaller. For the past few days since he started dancing, Nino had thought he was taller. Of course, he wasn't so close to Ohno before to compare height. Ohno would usually show him a move, and Nino would mimic from a distance. But now that they stood barely centimeters from each other, it surprised Nino to see Ohno was actually taller.  
  
It was rather strange...  
  
"First," Ohno began, "salsa partners do lots of communication with their hands. This is the open position."  
  
Ohno held both of Nino's hands. Their arms relaxed with their elbows bent. It seemed simple enough.  
  
"And this is the closed position."  
  
Nino felt the heat rising to his cheeks as Ohno gently pulled him closer. Nino went stiff as Ohno placed his right hand on Nino's back. Within the close proximity, Nino could feel Ohno's body heat from his earlier demonstration. Light perspiration shined on Ohno's forehead, but Nino smell something that reminded him of fresh laundry. Ohno's breathing was calm, and Nino felt too shy to make eye contact. His breath felt so close...  
  
"Nino?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your left hand," Ohno nodded towards it. "Place it on my shoulder."  
  
"Oh...uh-right," Nino mumbled.  
  
His heartbeat thumped like crazy as he raised his left hand and tenderly held onto Ohno's shoulder. He finally glanced up and saw Ohno smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Just relax now, okay?" Ohno smiled. "And follow my lead."  
  
*****

Nino wasn't kidding when he said their might be future competitors at the event. Ohno spotted a few familiar faces that were infamous in the local dancing community. He was glad he came to watch after all. The spectators packed the theater seats while the performers flooded the backstage area. Three judges sat at the table upfront: a professor from a dance school, a retired ballet dancer, and another senior private instructor. They were the average type of judges, but their input were still valuable. With their comments, Ohno can re-evaluate his teaching methods for Nino.  
  
The only problem was that the participants were extraordinary. It was no joke. These performers will be their rivals at the dance competition.  
  
"Wow, did you see that?!" Nino gasped backstage as another couple bowed to the audience. "He practically hurled her into the air like some frisbee!"  
  
"Don't expect me to toss you," Ohno muttered.  
  
Nino started fussing over his open V-neck shirt. "M-maybe we shouldn't perform. I've never done something like this big! And do our V-necks have to be so low? It's almost reaching my bellybutton."  
  
"Stop touching it! We'll be fine," Ohno said, fixing Nino's shirt again. "Just remember from practice. You memorized the choreography in three days! You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Because I over-stressed myself wanting to make it in time for this event," Nino hissed quietly as the next couple took center stage. "I worked my butt off!"  
  
"So stop panicking! It's not a real competition. It's just an exhibition dance. We'll be fine," Ohno reassured him. "If we make mistakes, we'll know what to work on for rehearsals."  
  
"But I've only performed on the street! I've never been watched or judged by so many people."  
  
Ohno grabbed onto Nino's shoulders. "Get a grip, Nino! This is how the real dance world is like."  
  
"But even you said-"  
  
"Ohno?"  
  
They both turned their heads to the new voice, and Ohno's heart sank. Mitsu Dan stood before them looking glamorous, and rather revealing, in her shocking yellow outfit along with her macho dance partner who looked more like a bodyguard. No doubt she was here to perform as well. Ohno straightened his back and released Nino.  
  
Mitsu acted surprised. "And Nino too!"  
  
"Hey...Mitsu," Nino nodded back.  
  
Ohno frowned. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Nino said, looking guilty. "Before I quit the bistro restaurant, Mitsu Dan was a regular customer, and I always served for her. She was quite devastated when she found out I left, and we met up again."  
  
It was like a cold wave shocked through Ohno's system. He turned to glare at Mitsu who continued to smile sweetly like a poisonous dart. Nino, however, looked nervous of their stand-off, but he continued to explain their history.  
  
"I know you two have some bitterness between each other, but Mitsu has been very kind to me," Nino said, as if wanting to convince Ohno of her good intentions. "She was the friend I told you about. The one who told me about this event and that I should attend. I didn't mention her name before because I figured you wouldn't agree to come. I know you don't trust her, but she helps me after practice. I would meet up at her place and that's why I was able to pick up the choreography faster."  
  
A shard pierced through Ohno's heart at Nino's words, and Mitsu eyed at him as though she could sense it. Once again, she had struck him hard at his ego. And here Ohno thought Nino picked up faster because he was a good teacher. Almost at an instant, his illusions of being a good instructor came crashing down. Nino still needed more help after all. But it wasn't so much the private lessons that bothered him the most. Ohno was more concerned about another matter...  
  
"Nino," Ohno spoke low; his eyes never leaving Mitsu. "Have you been meeting this woman at night alone?"  
  
"Eh, well yeah," Nino replied. "Since you and I always end in the afternoon, I have to meet up with Mitsu at night."  
  
Ohno fiercely grabbed Nino's arm and stared at him. "Nino...you must not meet with this woman ever again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Now, Ohno dear," Mitsu pouted with her cutesy voice. "Aren't you being a bit over the top?"  
  
"Yeah, man," Nino frowned slightly, pushing Ohno off. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I don't see what's wrong if I ask her for help. What's the big deal?"  
  
"You don't understand," Ohno said, almost pleadingly. "I don't want you to be affiliated with her!"  
  
The announcer's voice boomed backstage. "Will Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari take the stage? Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari."  
  
Without a word, Ohno pulled Nino towards the stage. Yet he could feel Mitsu's eyes boring into his back. When the light shined down on them, they took their places on stage. But Ohno couldn't think properly. Mitsu has been tutoring Nino all this time, and Ohno worried for the worse.  
  
He has his reasons not to trust Mitsu...  
  
The music started, and Ohno tried to focus back to their dancing. The first half was the easy part as they danced across the stage in a solo formation. The audience looked excited as they watched two guys dancing with vibrant energy to the salsa music. Everything was going smoothly. He counted repeatedly in his head and twirled on cue. Somehow in mid spin, he spotted Mitsu watching him from behind. It was only a small fumble, but Ohno quickly regained himself before anyone might have noticed.  
  
 _"Focus. Focus!"_  
  
At last, Nino and Ohno rejoined at the center in an open position before they carried on doing fast hip swings. They held their hands as they worked together in near perfect synchronized steps. Maybe they can make it through the end.  
  
Suddenly, Nino pulled his hand too soon, making Ohno stumbled forward. The crowd gasped, followed by a few murmurs. Ohno quickly straightened himself up and joined with Nino in a close position. He could see the sorry look in Nino's eyes, but Ohno tried his best to smile for the performance. Only a minor step...just a minor step...  
  
They spun for a bit, and Ohno saw Mitsu watching him again.  
  
 _"She helps me after practice."  
  
"I was able to pick up the choreography faster."_  
  
 _"I am a better teacher...you just never realized because of your stubborn pride."_  
  
Their ankles rammed into each other. Ohno lost his balance. He still had his hand on Nino's back, and they both fell down with Nino colliding on top of him. The crowd gasped even louder. This was humiliating! Ohno lost his smile now. He couldn't focus knowing Mitsu became involved with Nino's practice. In private, no less. And now their performance was a failure.  
  
"Get up!" Ohno whispered heatedly under his breath.  
  
Nino quickly stood, and they did their remaining performance with a few feet twists. They clasped their hands together and raised their arms to form a W as the music ended at last. There were only a few polite claps from the audience, but Ohno could see the disappointed looks on the judges' face.  
  
They both bowed and walked off stage.  
  
Ohno continued to walk until he was out of the theater room.  
  
"Wait," he heard Nino call after him. "Ohno, wait!"  
  
He finally came to halt when they were alone in a quiet hallway. Ohno still had his back to Nino, and he rubbed his face before he turned around.  
  
"Nino-"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Nino bowed his head low. "It was all my fault! I completely forgot to count when I should have! I didn't watch my footsteps, and I crashed into you."  
  
Ohno was a little flustered. "N-nino-"  
  
But his student continued to shout to the carpet floor. "I didn't mean to pull your hand so soon! I wasn't paying attention to the music, and I thought I was on cue but I wasn't! I was so nervous!"  
  
"Nino-"  
  
"All I could think about was everyone watching me, and I was sweating down my chest like crazy! I was too conscious on my V-neck that I didn't swing my arms properly! And I didn't-"  
  
"Nino!"  
  
His student flinched but still kept his head low. Ohno sighed. He gently held onto Nino's shoulder and forced him to stand up straight. Nino's eyes looked apologetic which only made Ohno feel even more guilty.  
  
"It...it wasn't just you," Ohno uttered. "I also wasn't focusing as I should have."  
  
Nino blinked a few times as if shocked. "Is it...because of Mitsu?"  
  
"...yes," Ohno sucked in his bottom lip. "You see...she...we...uh-"  
  
In the distance, he heard high heels thudding softly towards them. Ohno glanced up and saw the one person he didn't want to see again. Ohno dropped his arms to his side when she approached them.  
  
"There you are," Mitsu said. "Will you be coming to see my performance?"  
  
"Oh," Nino mumbled. "Of course. I'll be-."  
  
"No," Ohno cut him off. "He won't be going."  
  
Mitsu raised an eyebrow at him, and then she quickly hooked Nino's arm. "Come on, Nino." She said, while flirtatiously stroking her finger up and down his arm. "Let's go back to the theater."  
  
Nino glanced back at Ohno. "Let's just stick around to see the others' performance."  
  
But Ohno jumped in and wrenched Mitsu's hold on Nino. "I'm warning you," he pointed at Mitsu. "Don't even touch him."  
  
"What the hell, man?" Nino scowled. "It's not her fault our performance flopped."  
  
"We're leaving," Ohno ended.  
  
Even as he walked away, he could hear Nino apologizing to Mitsu.  
  
*****  
  
When their scores arrived in the mail, Ohno expected the worse. The judges spotted their flaws dead on since the beginning of their routine. Ohno pitched the bridge of his nose as he tried to relieve a headache.  
  
A week has passed since the dance event. A wall seemed to build up between him and Nino, and Ohno has yet found a way to break the tension between them. Ohno was also going through a frustration period. He kept changing their dancing routine to new forms of style, but nothing seems to settle in. Something didn't felt right when they danced together. Something was missing. Something was off.  
  
It wasn't until for a long time did Ohno realized that Nino's trust in him was fading.  
  
Nino started coming to practice late. During stretching minutes, it was nothing but silence in the studio when it used to be filled with Nino's giggling and Ohno's annoyed grunting. It seemed like only Ohno was the one talking and counting out loud, and Nino would leave without saying a word.  
  
The door opened, and Ohno watched Nino enter the studio with his shoulder bag but dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. Ohno frowned at the sight, and he exited his office. His thick soled dance shoes clicked loudly across the floor compare to Nino's soft sneakers.  
  
"Why aren't you in your dance clothes?" Ohno immediately asked.  
  
Nino remained silent and listlessly glanced away.  
  
"And it's over an hour since practice started!" Ohno said, his voice slightly raised. "Why are you coming in late?"  
  
"It's alright. I got it," Nino answered. "The samba is no different than the mambo. They might as well be called the same damn thing. Unless we're changing the style again."  
  
Ohno's brow furrowed deeply. "What's with this attitude of yours? We are training hard to win this competition. It was your dream to go to America and get into a good dancing school. Why are you lacking determination?"  
  
Nino puffed up and faced him. "I am determine! I will win the competition and get into the best dancing school. Just not with you!"  
  
Ohno feared this would happen ever since their last performance. He had a feeling Nino would turn against him and leave just like all his other students have done before. He spotted the tell-tale signs of dropouts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ohno almost anticipated for this day.  
  
But his heart was breaking.  
  
"Is that how it is then?" Ohno uttered flatly.  
  
Nino shifted his feet, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Did you come here just to tell me that?" Ohno pressed on. "After everything that's happened? Did it finally dawned to you that I'm a lousy instructor? Did all of my efforts to reach out to you, spend hours with you, teaching you all that I know meant nothing?"  
  
"Ohno-"  
  
"What more do you want from me?!" Ohno shouted. His voice echoed throughout the studio. "I am giving my all! I am sitting there in my office, day and night, trying to come up with the perfect routine for us! All I ask is a little patience! What happened to the Nino who dedicated his time to learn ballroom dancing?! What happened to that spark I saw in you when you dance?!"  
  
"I've got the dancing down!" Nino shouted over him. "I know what I'm doing now! I don't need to constantly come to practice to memorize another dance routine that we'll probably completely change later! It shouldn't be this complicated! Mitsu has taught me so much more than you have in a week. Ballroom dancing is easy."  
  
"It is never easy," Ohno growled. "Why do you think I started this studio? Ball dance is always evolving just like pop dancing. So don't tell me you've 'got it down'. And I thought I told you not to get involved with Mitsu!"  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. "Why are you acting like an overprotective parent? Just admit you're jealous of Mitsu being a better teacher. You showed me what I need to know, so I'm good. Mitsu and I have already settled on a routine. I'm going to enter the competition with her."  
  
"So is this a betrayal? Has she taught you that as well?!"  
  
There was a long pause before either of them spoke again. Nino's eyes were unblinking. "Thank you for everything you taught me. You are a good instructor, but I have to move on. And just to let you know, when this is over, I'm never going back to ball dancing. My passion is hip hop. Always has and always will. I don't have to spend so much effort on this style."  
  
"THEN GET OUT!" Ohno yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw Nino flinched slightly. Ohno's face was beet red and boiling with anger. His finger pointed at the door. "Just quit already! And don't ever come back to my studio with that half-ass attitude!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Nino slammed the door shut on his way out. The air felt thick in his studio, and Ohno had never felt so furious since his time with Mitsu. Ohno stormed back into his office and stared down at his files. He had worked tediously looking through dance styles and drawing out their dance routine. For hours, he spent researching and planning the best choreography that would bring out the best of Nino's charms. His frustration reached its peak as he knocked over the documents, shredded and tossed papers everywhere. His small office became a confetti whirlwind of ripped up paper, and he did not stop.  
  
How dare he thinks he'd mastered ball dancing already. How dare he switched to Mitsu. How dare he used Ohno to learn basic ballroom dancing. How dare he enter the competition without Ohno.  
  
And how dare he left without saying goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a video example during when ohno showed nino what salsa dancing looked like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y0LQL6MD0Q
> 
> and here is a video of two guys dancing the salsa. it may not be what ohno and nino did, but it's close enough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK7DfjF8ZbY


	5. Backleading

He had hoped they didn't resort to yelling. In truth, Nino appreciated Ohno for showing him how to ball dance. He only wished Ohno would stop wasting his time! Nino was so motivated to dance after he quit his remaining job at the bistro. He saw a golden opportunity within his grasp at last. For years, Nino dreamed of studying abroad in America. For years, Nino tried to remain passive even when others displayed crude behavior towards him. For years, Nino wanted to show them what he was truly made of, and Ohno was going to get him there. But at the snail's pace they were going, Nino wondered if he found the right teacher.  
  
But then Nino met Mitsu.  
  
At first, Nino thought two teachers could help him. It turns out, Mitsu was accelerating their dance routine faster than Ohno. Nino became fed up with the constant dance change when he was in Ohno's studio. In the end, they would dilly dally all day with the same, boring, simple steps. He knows Ohno is experimenting, but something should have clicked by now. Only it hasn't.  
  
"It's for the best," Nino sighed when he left Ohno's building. "Constantly going over the basics is too much. I...I made the right choice."  
  
 _"Then why do I feel so guilty?"_  Nino thought mournfully.  
  
The next day, Nino thought Ohno was going to chase after him or call him on his cellphone. But Nino hasn't seen or heard of Ohno since their fight. Nino reassured himself that Ohno accepted his dismissal. It wasn't like before when Nino had a tantrum for doing nothing but stretches and aerobic workouts. He shouldn't feel ashamed when the instructor isn't suited for teaching. Just like any student, he had to move on. Nino would constantly repeat to himself in his head that this was his only option.  
  
Mitsu's studio was about the same size as Ohno's, but with more students. Even though there was a good mix of male and female, majority of the dancers were male. This didn't surprise Nino since Mitsu was indeed a beautiful woman. Nino didn't pay much attention since he served Mitsu back when he was a waiter. But when he quit the restaurant, they bump into each other again. They only chatted for a little while, and Nino slipped the fact he was studying ballroom dancing under Ohno's teaching. Nino remembered the little dispute at the restaurant and didn't want to get involved afterwards. But one day, she approached him outside Ohno's studio and invited him to come to her studio. Since then, she took him under her wing.  
  
When he arrived at her studio, Nino waited in the back as he watched Mitsu instruct her students. She was kind and delicate with them. Mitsu would smile benevolently and make sure everyone was in good spirits. She offered praises even when a student fumbled in his footstep which was something Nino was not used to when Ohno taught him.  
  
 _"He would yell at me if I messed up,"_ Nino thought to himself as he continued to watch.  
  
Another dancer looked lost for a moment, but Mitsu didn't stop the music. The dancer later watched everyone and resumed back into the right position.  
  
 _"Ohno would have pointed out my flaws and make me practice the same damn position a hundred times,"_  Nino thought bitterly.  _"Then the next day, he would change the whole damn routine."_  
  
At last, the class session was over. Everyone was smiling and bidding Mitsu farewell who wasn't breaking so much as a single sweat drop. She was as pretty as a porcelain doll.  
  
 _"Ohno and I were practically dying every time we finish practice,"_ Nino remembered sourly. He stood up as everyone left the studio.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Nino," Mitsu grinned at him when they were alone.  
  
He beamed back. "I'm just glad you're taking the time to help me win this competition." There was a playful coy look in her eyes, but Nino ignored it. "So...should we start where we left off?"  
  
"I have a better idea," Mitsu said, walking towards her music stereo. "It's not the dance routine we're working on. I thought today we might take a break and let loose for a bit. Think of it as a celebration for graduating from Ohno's studio."  
  
Nino frowned slightly, but he shrugged it off. "I suppose we could, but still..."  
  
"This is just a chance for us to have some...bonding time," Mitsu smiled.  
  
She selected a music tone Nino had never heard of before. It had a slow Latino beat with guitars and a bass line. Mitsu came up to Nino and held his right hand. She draped her other arm around his shoulders while his left hand naturally rested on her hip.  
  
"This is call Bachata."  
  
She began swinging her hips smoothly and waving their hands in small circular motions. Nino tried to follow her lead, and it was fairly easy when he noticed they were doing a simple pattern. With the beat, they followed a three-step move. On the 4th beat, Mitsu snapped her hips. Even though there was a lot of hip movements, Nino noticed their linked hands had a push and pull motion. Once he got the hang of it, he took the lead.  
  
"This is...nice," Nino grinned awkwardly, somehow fitting in a slow spin into the mix.  
  
Mitsu just raised her eyebrows at him. He noticed the bass line from the music helped emphasize her hip movement every time she makes a quick pop motion. Slowly and gradually, she drew her body close to Nino, pushing up against him.  
  
"It's quite..." Nino tried to search for the right word. "...intimate."  
  
"It's important that we trust each other, Nino," Mitsu said, now looping both her arms around his neck. "I don't want there to be any distance between us."  
  
"Yeah, kinda like what happened to me and Ohno, huh."  
  
"Oh, that Satoshi," she furrowed her brow at the sound of his name. "You don't ever have to worry about him. He strives to make his students picture perfect as if they can keep up with him. He doesn't know how to see through a student's perspective."  
  
"He can be strict at times," Nino nodded.  
  
The music stopped and the studio was dead silent. Nino stopped dancing and lowered his hands, but Mitsu still cling to Nino. She cupped his face in her hand; her body still pressed to his chest.  
  
"Come to my place tonight," she offered. "I'll make you dinner."  
  
Nino gulped and took a step back from her touch. "Thank you for your time," he bowed. "It's getting late. I'd best be going."  
  
As he made his way to the exit, she called out to him. "I'll always be a call away."  
  
He halted at the door to ponder at her words. He just nodded curtly before he closed the door behind him. This wasn't the first time Nino took note of Mitsu's behavior. She was hitting on him and he knows it; he wasn't blind. He noticed way back since the bistro. She always asked for him no matter where she sat, but Nino didn't pay much attention at first.  
  
Until he started coming to her dance studio.  
  
He admits that Mitsu is a lot nicer and teaches dancing a lot faster. However, he feels uncomfortable of Mitsu's forward demeanor. Nino figured it wouldn't be much of a problem if he just keep on declining.  
  
Ohno did warn him to stay away from her. Nino figured Ohno just didn't want him to suffer a broken heart, but Nino knew better than to get involved with a woman with history. However, Nino couldn't stop thinking of the desperation in Ohno's eyes. There was fear and worry, and Nino couldn't shake it off...  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Nino literally had nothing to do. Without a job and no practice for the day, he laze around in his apartment. The day seemed to pass by even slower, so he took it upon himself to practice alone.  
  
Nino cleared his small one room apartment and began stretching.  
  
"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine aaand ten! Aaaand one...two-"  
  
Nino paused when he realized his speech. That was how Ohno would count during stretching sessions.  
  
He rubbed his face and groaned into his hands. "Stop thinking about him!"  
  
But even as he spread his legs further and further apart, Nino couldn't help but recall the times when Ohno would push his back to make him painfully stretch his hamstrings. Nino smirked a little as he leaned forward, surprised on how far he's come. Before, Nino would stretch what he thought was necessary. He never imagined it was also a mini workout by itself. He used to get sore from dancing in the streets and took long breaks until he felt better. Now, he can dance longer and feel fine the next day. Stretching was essentially.  
  
Ohno taught him that...  
  
Nino lightly smacked his cheeks. "Come on, man. He was slowing you down. You're better now. Focus."  
  
He played the music CD that Mitsu gave him to listen too, and he started dancing their routine. It was a salsa number, but a little more advance than the last one Nino danced. He will never forget his embarrassing performance at the dance event, and he insisted to improve his concentration. He started off fine. He counted in his head out of habit, and then he spun a rather clumsy spin.  
  
 _"What are you doing?"_  
  
Nino flinched and immediately bowed. "I'm sorry!"  
  
But no one was there. Nino panted slightly from the dancing as his mind began echoing Ohno's voice.  
  
 _"What kind of step was that?!"_  Ohno would retort at him.  _"Do it again! And we're not going to stop until you get it right."_  
  
Nino slowly got up and took a calm deep breath.  
  
 _"Now, listen to the music and follow the beat."_  
  
Nino closed his eyes and opened his ears. The rhythmic beat thumped in his eardrums more so than the blaring melody. It was his count. His heartbeat.  
  
 _"Open your legs more!"_  
  
Nino worked his way back and forth across his small apartment.  
  
 _"Wave your arms! Imagine water flowing in you,"_  
  
Suddenly, he felt lighter. Nino stopped at the end of the dance verse. "Again," he mumbled to himself. Always. Repeat it again until you have it down. He followed the dance routine again with Ohno's voice ringing in the back of his head. Somehow, the CD music faded in the background. Nino remembered the time Ohno first showed him what salsa dancing looked like. He remembered how graceful and beautiful Ohno danced on polished wooden floor. Nino remembered the soft strong hands supporting his back. Ohno's steady breathing. His warm smile. The scent of his sweat...  
  
 _"Let's prove them wrong. Enter the competition with me."_  
  
 _"Because...you are my only student."  
  
"Then get out! Don't ever come back to my studio with that half-ass attitude!"_  
  
The CD music ended, and Nino sank to his knees. This is never going to stop. He can't afford to think about Ohno now. He has to focus on the competition if he wants to accomplish his lifelong dream. He has to get Ohno out of his mind. He needs the guilt in his heart to be erased. He needs to forget about Ohno. For good.  
  
Nino picked up his phone and called Mitsu.  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night, and yet Mitsu wasn't surprised when Nino phoned her. When he arrived at her apartment, the lights were already dim and she was still in her sleeping gown. Thin, silky, and hugging at her curves. He sat at the edge of her bed, still fully clothed and his head bowed down staring at his feet. Mitsu gracefully lowered herself next to him, but he did not make eye contact.  
  
He felt her hand on his shoulder, and Nino started brooding even more. The lighting, the atmosphere, the fresh scent of bed sheets and Mitsu's shampoo. The setting all together was perfect. Ideal.  
  
And yet he couldn't budge but twiddle his thumbs back and forth.  
  
"Nino," Mitsu purred.  
  
He tried swallowing again, but it was hard to get it down. "Can I ask you something...Mitsu?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"...what...what was he like...when you two were together?"  
  
Mitsu was quiet for a moment. He wondered if he was being rude for bring Ohno up as a topic. Still, she answered. "Stubborn...but passionate."  
  
Nino slightly raised his head.  
  
"Dancing was all he cared about," Mitsu continued. "But he also has a stubborn ego. Did you ever noticed he wears hard shoes to make himself slightly taller than the female dancers? As if his pride won't allow him to be any lower."  
  
Nino did remembered those thick soled shoes Ohno would wear. He remembered the first time he was in a close position with Ohno. The dancer instructor was slightly taller, and Nino had wondered why it seemed odd.  
  
"No doubt he is an excellent dancer," Nino added.  
  
Mitsu rest her head on his shoulder, and he still didn't budge. "He opened his studio because he obsessed over making everyone a perfectionist. At the same time, he wanted to appear above them. But let's be honest, not everyone can be a great dancer."  
  
"Sure they can. All it takes is hard work and dedication...that alone can be a talent."  
  
"I do have myself to blame for his behavior," Mitsu sighed. "He stopped trusting me and began to distance himself from others. His studio, however, was his world. His dream. He worked hard to get it up and running. Even as his students left him, he still wanted to keep it open for business. His passion for dancing never ceased. Forget about him, Nino. He's probably still sulking in his studio alone now that he has no students left. He'll have no choice but to shut down. He can finally face reality."  
  
Nino quickly stood up.  
  
"N-nino?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mitsu," he uttered. "I shouldn't have called you. In fact...I shouldn't have sought out your help at all."  
  
And he bolted out the door, ignoring Mitsu calling after him.  
  
How could he be so stupid? Ohno was the better teacher! Rather than moving on and glazing over mistakes, Ohno would constantly make him repeat the dance phase until he got it right. That was the right way to learn. That was the right way to dance. Ohno never stopped until Nino got the number down. With Mitsu, she would offer praises on how well he's dancing. Sure it made him feel confident, but Nino realized he wasn't improving anything. Dancing is not something you could learn in a week, it takes rigorous practice. Nino was too rash to see that.  
  
And Mitsu was pocketing all the credit when the real teacher was with him all along.  
  
Nino practically knocked the door off its hedges, panting heavily. Ohno came bursting out his office to see who nearly broke his door. Nino noticed Ohno wasn't wearing his shoes but white socks.  
  
"Wha...Nino?" Ohno frowned slightly. "Why are you-"  
  
"Put your dance shoes on," Nino panted, his voice low and breathy.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking-"  
  
"PUT YOUR DANCE SHOES ON!"  
  
Ohno froze on the spot completely clueless. The dance instructor didn't budge, so Nino strode to the supply closet and found Ohno's hard shoes. As he thought, Nino saw how thick the soles were to make Ohno seem taller. Mitsu was right about that. He briskly walked back to Ohno and pulled him to the center of the dance floor. There was no light except for the lamp inside Ohno's office, and yet it seemed so much softer than the lights in Mitsu's bedroom. They were still able to see as Nino offered Ohno his shoes.  
  
Ohno glanced back and forth between the shoes and Nino. Finally, Ohno reached out and took the shoes. Suddenly, Nino slapped them out of his hand. The hard shoes cluttered loudly on the floor.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Nino slipped his shoes off and tossed them to the side as well.  
  
"Now we can see eye to eye," Nino said.  
  
He grabbed Ohno's hand and pulled him to a close position. At last, Ohno stared back at Nino, still slightly confused and agitated. They were about the same height. The sudden closeness and even eye level made Nino's heart beating faster. There was no music on; the studio was nearly mute apart from their breathing.  
  
Nino wasn't sure what overcome him, but he took the lead and danced with Ohno in a simple waltz number. Ohno quickly picked up what dance they were doing and followed along. It was slow and close. Nino would pull Ohno towards a direction, and they met together again. Traditionally, they were suppose to look away from each other, but their eyes fixated on each other.  
  
Ohno still had a confused look but with a slightly awestruck expression on his face. Nino tried to keep a neutral face, but the more he stared into Ohno's eyes, the more his expression softened. He was able to read Ohno's eyes better. Nino saw frustration and constant disappointment. Ohno was just a lonely man who only wanted to share his love for dancing. A man who was more than willing to share the prize money to a stranger. A man who will teach anyone willing to make progress.  
  
At last, Nino lowered his hands and slowly pulled himself away from Ohno.  
  
"Nino, wha-"  
  
He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor. "Please forgive me!"  
  
"Nino..."  
  
"I was wrong yet again," Nino bawled. "You truly are the best teacher around. No one is more willing to work me to the bone to get a dance routine right. Your students may see you as stubborn, but you only wanted them to be better. You've offered me so much, and I have yet to repay back. I should eat my own words! I turned my back on you! I snapped at you as someone who only cares for himself, but I'm no different! I was arrogant! I was foolish! I was-"  
  
"That's enough," Ohno said softly but strong.  
  
Still, Nino was afraid to raised his head. He will never forgive himself for walking out the door. The competition was only a month away now, and they have no dance routine. There was no way they'll catch up. By all rights, Nino shouldn't even be here. Maybe it was wrong to come back in the first place.  
  
Nino felt a gentle touch on his shoulders. Ohno pulled him up to his feet, but Nino refused to glanced back.  
  
"Come on, now," Ohno chuckled. "Didn't you just said we can see eye to eye?"  
  
Suddenly, his throat felt very tight and he couldn't speak.  
  
"Actually, while you were gone, I've been thinking," Ohno said. "I admit it. I do have a stubborn pride. I wear those hard shoes so I can appear to be higher. I wanted to appear on top so that...others can trust me. It was a foolish idea to begin with."  
  
At last, Nino glanced up and saw Ohno's sad smile.  
  
"A lot...happened when Mitsu and I broke off," Ohno sighed. "I began losing trust of others, and yet I still yearn for theirs. I tried to avoid getting close to others for a reason. Then, I realized all I ever have left was dancing. I thought to myself...if one day I might leave this world, I might as well leave being a legacy. I became stricter with my students, but they soon left my studio. No one ever came back."  
  
"I did," Nino muttered. Ohno's mouth parted slightly. "And I promise...this time, for sure, I won't leave until we win you that prize money." Nino suddenly felt pumped and a new surge of inspiration flowed through him like never before. "We'll do this together! We'll help each other reach our goals and beat Mitsu Dan! And I will trust you to the bitter end."  
  
Ohno sucked in his lips, trying to prevent himself from crying. Nino didn't expect Ohno to pull him close for a tight hug so suddenly.  
  
"Thank you," Ohno muffled, "...for coming back."  
  
*****  
  
Things were finally turning around when Nino returned to Ohno's studio. They've finally decided on a dance number; they were going to dance the tango for two men. When Nino watched a video sample of the style, he confessed to Ohno he was a bit nervous. There were tons of tricks, lifts, and complex footsteps into the routine. Yet, Ohno reassured him. If they practice every day, they still had enough to time to work on the choreography for the competition.  
  
After three days, Nino already needed to wear a knee brace. Ohno as well. The dance required endless amounts of strength in their joints, and it also consisted of close contact. This, however, didn't bother Nino at all. He trusted Ohno's direction. Compare to Mitsu, Nino felt completely comfortable with the limited personal space between them. But every so often, Nino caught himself staring at Ohno too long and bashfully look away.  
  
 _"What is wrong with me?"_  Nino thought. _"He's my instructor. I have to focus."_  
  
They had already memorized the first phase, but the grand opening required Ohno to lift Nino high up. They held each other hands tightly and practiced doing simple jumps. Each day, Nino jumped higher while Ohno tried to push him off the floor for extra leverage. It was a working progress and putting Nino's abilities to the test.  
  
"One more," Ohno panted, sweaty and clutching Nino's hands. "Ready? One...two...three!"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Nino lost concentration for a split second. His arm gave in and he starting falling on his side, but Ohno quickly caught him around the waist before he fell on his knees.  
  
"Come in," Ohno called.  
  
Nino glared at the doorway to see who dared ruined their practice time, but then he felt his heart drop. The intruder at the door was the last person Nino expected to see again...  
  
"No way..." Nino whispered.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," the visitor grinned. "My name is Sakurai Sho, and I wish to be a student here."  
  
Ohno looked slightly baffled and then pleased. "R-really? Well, sure! I'll be happy to instruct you."  
  
Sho spotted Nino, and his smile grew wider. "Nino!" He came strolling in and gave a tight hug around Nino's shoulder. "I missed you!"  
  
"You two know each other?" Ohno smirked awkwardly.  
  
Nino pushed Sho off. He could feel his face burning red. "I-it's not what you think-"  
  
"We used to date," Sho answered happily.


	6. Contra Dance

"O-oh really?" Ohno nodded, glancing back and forth between Nino and Sho. "I...I never knew."  
  
Sho continued to smile charmingly. "We used to do street performing together. It's been so long, I thought I'd get back into dancing."  
  
"Ah, well, good to see you want to take your dancing a step further," Ohno grinned back before he turned to Nino. "I'm going to show him the sign-up papers. Just wait for a minute and I'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Uh...y-yeah sure," Nino answered.  
  
Sho followed Ohno toward his office, and they left the door slightly open. Nino tried to distract himself with more stretching, but then he heard laughter coming from the office. He saw Ohno's smile growing wider and wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. While Ohno sat on his chair, Sho smiled from behind with his hand on Ohno's shoulder. Nino felt a slight tinge of annoyance swirling in his stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Even though they just met, Sho was being extremely friendly and touchy; it only made Nino even more angry.  
  
 _"Why is he here?"_  Nino thought as he sat up from stretching.  _"After all these years..."_  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," Sho said as they left the office.  
  
Ohno nodded. "Yes, we'll start practicing soon as you requested."  
  
Sho reached out and took Ohno's hand. "Thank you, Ohno! I can't wait!"  
  
Ohno clasped his other hand over Sho's and shook. "Neither can I. See you then."  
  
Nino watched Sho leave the studio. The moment before Sho closed the door, their eyes met. It was only for a few seconds, but Nino saw that look in Sho's eyes. It was soft, yearning, and worst of all, apologetic. Nino's earlier jealousy seemed to evaporated, and his heart started throbbing again. Memories came flashing back, and Nino wouldn't stop thinking of the good times he spent with Sho.  
  
But why now? Why did he had to return right when Nino started feeling conscious around Ohno?  
  
"He seems like a nice guy," Ohno said after Sho left. "You don't keep contact with him?"  
  
Then, the bad memories came crashing back to remind Nino why he left Sho...  
  
"No. I...uh, it's complicated," Nino muttered. He spotted the concern look in Ohno's eyes, and Nino immediately put on forced smile. "But I'm glad you're getting more students."  
  
Ohno crossed his arms. For a second, Nino thought Ohno would poke and bother him with questions about his past relationships, but the dance instructor never asked. Ohno nodded. "It's been awhile, yeah."  
  
 _"Thank you, Ohno...for not prying..."_  
  
Nino stood up and dusted his hands. He wanted to appear normal, but his heart throbbed with feelings of appreciation. It took all his willpower not to hug Ohno. "You're going to tutor him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But we have practice tomorrow."  
  
"In the morning," Ohno pointed out. "We usually end after lunch, right? Sho will be coming in the evening."  
  
The jealousy spark came back. "You'll be alone with Sho in the evening?"  
  
Ohno frowned slightly. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Nino veered his gaze away. "N-no, of course not. I was just...worried if we have enough time to catch up for the competition."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ohno chuckled, clapping his hands down on Nino's shoulder. "I'll make sure we're ready. You can rely on me."  
  
His touch is so warm. His calming words are so soothing. His confidence and reliability puts Nino at ease so quickly.  
  
These feelings settled in too fast for Nino, and his stomach was a garden-full of fluttering butterflies. Throughout the remainder of practice, Nino noticed every detail of Ohno. Now that they're dancing near the same eye level, as well as wearing in the same type of shoes, Nino realized Ohno's striking gaze. The tango was a type of dance that involved lots of eye contact. Because they're not suppose to look anywhere else but at each other, they must completely trust in each other's instinct. Nino depended on Ohno's lead just as much as Ohno depended on Nino's timing.  
  
Since their dance was on an intimate level, it also required lots of hand-to-body touch. Originally, Nino didn't take much notice to Ohno's hands. But now every damn gentle stroke, rub, and sweet caress lit Nino on fire. As the music beat escalated, they re-positioned themselves with Ohno behind Nino and their arms wrapped around Nino's waist. Ohno's breath was at Nino's ear, and the young street performer tried with all his might not to moan out. They twirled back and faced each other in a tight closed position.  
  
Their legs crisscrossed and hooked each other in a complex pattern, and yet they never tripped. Nino had practiced endlessly to get it right since his part was the most difficult. Their heads were slightly bowed with their eyes partially opened until they pushed away from each other. The sudden coldness and open space made Nino yearn for Ohno's body heat, but they did their solo bits until their hands clasp together again almost desperately. Ohno always took the lead, and their legs explored across the studio in long strides.  
  
They paused. Their breaths were heavy and puffing at each other's faces. Sweat glistened down their brows, but the music kept going.  
  
"Good," Ohno nodded, taking a step back. "Just remember to keep in mind where you place your foot. That last leg hook carried on for too long, and I almost fell."  
  
Nino only nodded and feeling a little disappointed. It was as if the magic sudden vanished.  
  
"Also," Ohno continued as he turned off the stereo, "remember to check where your hand is positioned. Keep reminding yourself, and we should be good for the first half. Tomorrow, I hoped for us to finish the second half. I know you can pull it off."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Nino grinned.  
  
Ohno made his approval face. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
 _"But I wanted more,"_  Nino thought.  
  
*****  
  
After Nino took a shower, he left his apartment and sat at a nearby park. He liked to watch other street performers and critique their work from afar. Ever since Ohno started teaching him, Nino realized how clumsy some of the hip pop performers were in their footwork. He couldn't believe that even he once made those ungainly mistakes. Nino still loves pop dancing, and he would occasionally perform on the streets during his free time, but he started to feel like a perfectionist.  
  
Whenever he performed a short skit on the park, he drew in more crowds than before. The extra money helped him buy food, but the sound of the people cheering for him was even more satisfying. Nino noticed. He had gotten better at dancing. He had Ohno to thank for that.  
  
"It must be fate," he heard a familiar voice. "We always do meet up at parks."  
  
Nino glanced over his shoulder. For a minute, Nino didn't recognize him until Nino's heart started pounding again. Sho wore a thick blue duffle coat and slacks. His hair was neatly combed like a proper adult. Nino's lips parted. "Sho..."  
  
"May I sit here?" Sho gestured at the bench.

"Uh...yeah sure."  
  
He sat down, and they remain silent for what seemed like decades. Nino felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute. How long has it been since they were close together like this? And alone? His heart and mind was in a struggling battle. At one time, Nino loved Sho, but it got ugly near the end of their relationship. Nino side glanced at Sho who watched the children play with the gymnastic bars on the playground. Sho looked poised and relaxed. Despite their rotten ending, Nino couldn't bring himself to act bitter and resentful.  
  
"You look...different," Nino brought up.  
  
Sho made a small smile and glanced down at his hands. "I do? Well, a lot has changed since that time."  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm a school teacher," Sho grinned even wider as Nino's eyebrows shot up. "I know, right! Me? A teacher? And to middle school students nonetheless."  
  
Nino felt a smile play on his lips as well. "That's...that's great, Sho! I'm glad things are turning around for you."  
  
"The first year was difficult though. I won't lie," Sho said. "I kept losing my cool and yelling at my students. I remember the time I made a girl cry. She reminded me of you."  
  
Nino sat in silence.  
  
"I don't know how many times I apologized to her mother," Sho sucked in his bottom lip. His face scrunched at the memory. "I even went so far as going to their house and bowing at their doorstep into the night."  
  
"Sho..."  
  
"I didn't want to give up," Sho nodded. "When we broke up, I knew I had to turn over a new leaf. The old me had to go for good. It took me some time, and many tears were shed, but I think I've finally come around. A student of mine performed a dance recital during the school festival, and it reminded me of the time you and I danced in street corners. So I wanted to get back into dancing as well. I thought ball dancing would be a nice change. And...that's how I met you again."  
  
Sho turned to face Nino and gently touched his hand. Sho's eyes were full of regret, and Nino felt a short stab of guilt in his heart. He has never seen Sho look so sad and yet so loving. Nino was scared what he'll say next.  
  
"Nino...let's start over," Sho grieved.  
  
"...Sho, I...I don't think-"  
  
"I haven't forgotten our dance," Sho persisted. "Do you remember the first time we met? We had a dance-off in front of a busy crossing."  
  
Nino nodded, feeling Sho's grip squeezing his hand tenderly. "I remember..."  
  
"After that, we really hit it off. We even formed a team as well," Sho grinned at the memory. "Our group was just a bunch of ragtag street performers. But you and I were in our own world, and no one could stop us!"  
  
Old amorous feelings started rising back, but at the same time Nino felt confused. Sho had indeed changed over the past years, and deep down, Nino still felt remnants of their love. At the time, Nino truly felt only Sho understood him and accepted him. But Nino couldn't shake off the feeling it wasn't meant to be. He was completely torn.  
  
"I don't know, Sho," Nino answered. "This is all so sudden. And after all these years too, I'm not sure..."  
  
"Is it Ohno?" Sho asked, almost darkly. "You like him now, don't you?"  
  
"W-what?!" Nino gawked. "No! I...why would you think I fall for my instructor?"  
  
Sho released his hand from Nino's. "I saw the way you looked at us. You were jealous, weren't you?"  
  
Nino's voice was stuck in his throat. He couldn't find the words to defend himself. Nino wanted to say Sho was wrong, but how else would Nino describe his reaction back at the studio? Sho glanced away and rested his elbows on his knees looking defeated.  
  
"I thought so," Sho muttered. "I mean, why shouldn't you fall for Ohno? He's the exact opposite of what I am. Kind, gentle, understanding-"  
  
"I can see you are kind now, Sho," Nino complimented. "You smile more, I've noticed. And you're a school teacher now. I bet your students love you."  
  
Sho bowed his head low and rubbed the back of his neck. His voice was barely a whisper. "It's not your love though..."  
  
Another stab to Nino's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sho abruptly stood up. His face veered away from Nino. "I shouldn't have said anything. You're free of me, and it should stay that way."  
  
This was hurting Nino. Sho was being too gentle now. Nino wished he could reach for Sho's hand and pull him into a tight embrace, and yet he couldn't. Sho was right, Nino does have feelings for Ohno. Nino was already jealous when someone got close to his dance instructor. He wanted Ohno for himself. Even still, Nino had always wanted to see the day when Sho became a different man. Only, it happened when Nino's heart leaned towards someone else.  
  
"I wonder though," Sho spoke, "does Ohno feel the same way about you?"  
  
Nino flinched slightly. A new fear sank into his mind. It was something he had hoped to avoid, but Sho had already planted the seeds of doubt and they were sprouting fast.  
  
"Ah, I shouldn't have said that," Sho uttered. "I'm sorry...but I will say this," he turned around looking more determined, "I'm not going to give up on you!"  
  
Nino's eyes widen, and he gripped onto the edge of the bench seat to stop his hands from shaking. For a second, he saw a flash of his old Sho again. The fire was still there in his eyes.  
  
"I'll show you," Sho nodded. "I am a better man now. And this time, I'll make sure I won't make you cry."  
  
*****  
  
That night, Nino had a dream. He danced across a stage with the spotlight on him. He couldn't see the audience before him; they were just mere fuzzy black shadows. His leg muscles burned and his arms ached. He spun around and linked arms with his dance partner waiting for him. Nino could tell it was Sho even if he wore a masquerade eye mask. Sho wore a red waistcoat over a white shirt and black pants. His hair gelled up in the fashionable style that Nino remembered when they used to be together. Wild, fierce, and deadly. And yet Sho smiled kindly.  
  
Nino broke apart from Sho in a slow circle and found himself facing a new dance partner. His back faced towards Nino, but Ohno glanced over his shoulder. Ohno also wore a masquerade eye mask. He wore a slim black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt underneath was blue. As they joined hands, Ohno's face was stern and almost expressionless. Nino couldn't tell what Ohno was thinking, but his mysterious atmosphere pulled Nino in. They danced only for a few fleeting seconds before their hands drifted apart.  
  
The distance between him and his dance partners grew farther and farther away. Nino started walking towards Ohno, but then he spotted Sho crumbling away. Nino quickly changed course, but then Ohno began fading away. Nino kept going back and forth, hoping to sustain both within his view. But eventually, Ohno and Sho vanished completely. The audience behind him started laughing at him, and Nino wished he could hide.  
  
He woke up early that morning; his eyes felt sore and still sleepy. He made up his mind. Nino had to know what Ohno thinks of him. Although Nino had a pretty good idea what the result might be, he still hoped. Ohno valued him as his student and partner for the dance competition. What more could he ask for?  
  
Nino lightly traced his fingers down his arm where Ohno's hands would touch during their routine.  
  
"This is just dancing," Nino mumbled, his hands covering his face. "It's just a dance."  
  
 _"But I wanted more..."_  
  
Practice was about to start. Nino got ready and headed for Ohno's studio. Along the way, Nino's mind juggled with possible scenarios and situations to bring up the topic. But they all seem futile. Maybe he shouldn't ask about Ohno's feelings. He should try to act as normal as possible. Their main focus should only be winning the competition. It will be like any other day. Focus on the dance. Act normal.  
  
"Good morning, Nino," Ohno greeted.  
  
"'Morning!" Nino spoke too loudly.  
  
But Ohno chuckled at him. "Eager, are we?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
It turned out not to be any other normal day. Nino's constant awareness of Ohno's presence had increase ten-fold. And Sho's words from yesterday repeated in Nino's mind. During stretches, Nino wasn't bending all the way forward to reach his foot. Wordlessly, Ohno pressed his hands against Nino's back to help him reach even further. For a few fleeting moments, Nino could feel Ohno's chest grinding against his back. Nino felt his face growing hot.  
  
Finally, rehearsal began. They sat on the wooden floor for a few minutes observing Ohno's sketches for their next part. Nino tried to pay attention as Ohno explained their dance steps, but all Nino could focus on was how close Ohno sat next to him. They stood back up and resumed to their original position where they left off. Without the music, they took it slow to help memorize the steps. As Ohno counted aloud, Nino could smell a faint scent of coffee and laundry sheets from Ohno.  
  
The more they danced, the more Nino was able to concentrate. The second half had more solo dancing which helped Nino calmed down for the most part. But he also resented it for he couldn't be close to Ohno. Then, they grabbed each other's hand. Ohno spun him twice and tipped him low.  
  
"Don't make a face," Ohno said.  
  
Ohno's left hand supported the small of Nino's back, and his right hand still held Nino's hand. Nino had his arm draped over Ohno's shoulder for support. But the sudden drop made him nervous, and Nino kept his chin tucked in out of instinct.  
  
"Tilt your head back more."  
  
Nino did as Ohno instructed, feeling his neck being more exposed.  
  
"I'll come a bit closer," Ohno said. "Let's try that again."  
  
They broke apart and returned back to their earlier positions. Nino took a breath and reached for Ohno's hand. It happened a lot faster. Ohno spun him so fast, Nino thought he would actually fall until Ohno caught him. Nino closed his eyes and leaned his head back as far as he could. He could feel warm air breathing on his neck. The sensation suddenly shot blood toward his groin, and Nino gulped.  
  
Ohno pulled him back up, and they returned to their first closed position.  
  
"Very good!" Ohno grinned like it was nothing.  
  
 _"I don't think I can take much more of this!"_ Nino panicked in his head.  
  
Somehow or another, they managed to get through their second half. All that was left was to practice their finale ending, but Ohno said they wouldn't be working on that until they got the first and second parts down. He turned on the music, and they started at the top.  
  
The tango proved Nino to be the most difficult dance yet, but with Ohno's help, he started to get the hang of it. Because of the dance constant close embraces, Nino yearned more for it every time they pulled apart. Ohno's grip and support was strong, and Nino gave in to trust him completely every time they did another lifting trick.  
  
As they reached the second half, their broke apart for solo dancing. They matched together still in near perfect synchronized steps. Nino watched the mirror and counted in his head along with Ohno. He couldn't help but noticed Ohno's swayed his hips more fluidly and effortlessly. For a heartbeat, Nino's mind went wild with imagination just by watching Ohno.  
  
Then, their ending second half brought them back together. The music started slowing down a bit, and their legs intertwined each other like a couple under blankets.  
  
 _"Urgh focus!"_ Nino mentally kicked himself.  
  
But how could he? Even as their feet stepped everywhere from left to right, Ohno's hands held Nino's body close to his chest. Their breaths mingled together, and their forehead barely touched. Their eyes gazing deeply at each other, but suddenly Nino stole a glance at Ohno's plump slightly-parted lips before him. They danced in slow circles, and Nino started feeling courageous.  
  
He held onto Ohno's shoulder while his other hand slid up into Ohno's hair. Ohno didn't seem to mind since the dance revolved around being intimate and close. Yet, Ohno kept his hand in place at Nino's hip and his other hand fanned outward for showmanship. Nino took it a step further and lightly bumped his nose against his instructor. He saw Ohno blink.  
  
Nino took Ohno's lips with his own.  
  
His eardrums boomed with his heart, and his stomach felt like tight knots. Nino started gently. He pressed and then started sucking down on Ohno's lip. Ohno wasn't pulling away. Rather, the man stopped moving and became stiff. Nino kept his eyes shut and furrowed his brow slightly as he held onto Ohno's face. He felt Ohno's hand lift away from his hip. This scared Nino, and he tried pressing his tongue inside.  
  
Finally, Ohno pushed him off.  
  
They were both breathless. Not just from the rehearsal but from the kiss. Ohno's eyes were wide, and he stood there completely speechless. His mouth was slightly pink where Nino marked him. Nino couldn't utter a word either, and he stood there waiting for a sound.  
  
He glanced up and saw Ohno looked away. And then Nino saw it—that look of disgust. His heart sank like a cold stone as Ohno slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Nino bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though there was a tango practice dance scene, i won't show you the video i used as a reference just yet. but i thought i'd turn your attention to the title of the chapter "Contra Dance" which is a type of folk dance where people dance in rounds and change partners. Get it! Change. Partners! XDD
> 
> OTL


	7. Ballet d'action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something BIG is about to be revealed in this chapter, and it's not how you'd imagine it to be...yeah. Enjoy!

"I have to go back," Nino mumbled to himself the next morning. "We have to continue rehearsal...but I can't face him!" He moaned and rolled on his bed like a shy middle school student. "Ugh, why did I kiss him?!"  
  
For the past hour and a half since he woke up, Nino battled with himself whether to return to Ohno's studio or not. So far, the side that wanted to hide in the mountains to never see the light of day again was winning. Last night, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Ohno scrunched his face with displeasure and wiped the spit off his mouth. Nino certainly didn't imagined it; he knows when he sees a completely appalled gaze after being kissed. Nino groaned into his pillow and wished he would just forget about it.  
  
"I'm already late," Nino continued to debate with himself. "And he hasn't called me...maybe he doesn't want to see me!" And he continued to wail about.  
  
The competition was only two weeks away. They're so close to reaching their goals, but they were far from feeling confident with their dance. They haven't completed a full run-through of the routine. However, it's not as if Nino couldn't practice on his own. They've already covered and memorized at least 80% of the dance. But eventually, Nino will have to return to Ohno's studio to finish up the finale. It was now or later—which will only be more awkward.  
  
"Maybe he won't mention it," Nino tried to convince himself as he got ready. "Yeah. Maybe things will go back to normal."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Nino left for Ohno's studio. When he opened the door, Nino saw Ohno sitting in his office. Nino's heart immediately started pounding again. The fluttering in his stomach wouldn't stop as Nino slowly approached the office.  
  
Ohno glanced up. "Ah, you finally came."  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I'm late," Nino nodded.  
  
"Well, then," Ohno set his pen down. "Let's get back to practice."  
  
Ohno's not mentioning about what happened yesterday. Is he okay with it then? Or does he still hate Nino? He shook his head and tried to stop his thoughts from ruining his concentration. The competition was drawing close; this was not the time for romance!  
  
Throughout practice, Ohno was completely the same. He helped Nino stretch, held Nino's body just like before, and instructed as if it was any other day. Nino tried to act normal as well and ignore the flutters churning him inside. He focused solely on his dancing, and after a while it worked. Nino couldn't think of anything else but getting the technique down. He made sure he placed his foot in the right position, and he counted rhythmically in his head. Nino had never been more perfect in his dancing. Not once did Ohno scold at him for messing up. Maybe Ohno will forgive him for the kiss if he continues to dance like this.  
  
 _"Today will be a good day,"_ Nino thought joyfully.  
  
He completely zeroed in solely on his performance. All of his thoughts from yesterday and last night simply vanished. His troubles and delusional fantasies seemed to disappear so long as he followed Ohno as his lead and nothing else. So long as Nino stopped thinking about Ohno's gentle touches and strong grips, he could dance. So long as he stopped thinking about Ohno's body so close to him, Nino could focus...  
  
"Stop, stop," Ohno shook his head and pulled away.  
  
He turned off the music and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nino began panicking slightly. The silence seemed to drain away the air around them. Nino swore his heartbeat could be heard from next door. Did he made a mistake? Was his dancing flawed somehow? Nino was certain he got everything right.  
  
Ohno placed his hands on his hips and looked absolutely exhausted. Despite Ohno's haughty glare, Nino still thought Ohno looked incredible handsome. The sweat from dancing had dampened the front and back of their shirts. Nino thought himself blessed to see Ohno in sweatpants, but it was the way Ohno held himself up that was attractive: strong, manly, and dignified. Nino never took note of it before but ever since his affection started growing, everything about his instructor looked stunning.  
  
But Ohno's eyes show anything but love.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Nino asked, fiddling with his T-shirt seams.  
  
"Nino," Ohno sighed. "Why are you dancing like this?"  
  
He blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you dancing like an emotionless doll?!" Ohno shouted.  
  
Nino flinched. "But...I did everything you taught me-"  
  
"I didn't tell you become a robot!" Ohno yelled. "What's the matter? What happened to the spark I saw when you were dancing in the street? What happened to that playfulness and that joy of dancing?"  
  
"I thought I was!"  
  
"You were being too technical, Nino," Ohno sighed. His voice calmed down a bit. "Yes, you followed my instructions perfectly. But not once did I felt your connection. You've been doing excellent these past few weeks, but now it's like...you've gone bone dry! There's no drive in you! I'm not feeling your passion through your dancing. You're completely stiff. That's not the way to dance if we are to win this competition."  
  
The young street performer glanced down at his feet. He tried to control the tightness level in his throat before he could speak.  
  
"Nino, talk to me."  
  
"If...if I do that," Nino spoke at last, "if I danced with more feeling...I might lose myself."  
  
"That's fine," Ohno said, opening his arms out. "Go ahead and lose yourself. It'll make a more beautiful dance-"  
  
"No!" He snapped. "That's not what I meant. If I dance the way you want me to, it'll only make me want to have you more!"  
  
Ohno was silent, and Nino glanced everywhere and around but at Ohno's eyes. He didn't want to see the same disgusted expression like he saw yesterday. Nino could only shift his weight onto his left leg while swinging his arms and flexing his fingers to keep him distracted. There was no point in hiding anymore and no place to run. Nino hoped to ignore all the awkwardness from yesterday, but he couldn't pretend like nothing happened. He owes Ohno at least an explanation.  
  
"I don't know when it happened," Nino continued, "but bit by bit, I...I began to like you. I know you've dated women before, and I must be an idiot for asking you this...but all I ask is one answer."  
  
"What...what is it you're asking?" Ohno murmured.  
  
At last, Nino glanced back. Ohno had a tiny frown in his brow, but it was less harsh than yesterday. He looked just like from Nino's dream. Mysterious. It was so hard to read Ohno's face or what he might be thinking. Nino can never know what was really going on in the man's head. It only made Nino even more nervous.  
  
"Will you...will you go out with me?" Nino asked, feeling his face burning red.  
  
Ohno's expression softened, but he looked slightly dazed at the request. He glanced away and there was a slight pink tone on his cheeks. Nino wondered how long he should wait for a reply. But then, Nino noticed the fixated look in Ohno's eyes as if he was truly contemplating about Nino's question. This perked up Nino a bit. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his ear, and he took a step forward.  
  
 _"Maybe if I persuade him..."_ Nino thought.  
  
*****  
  
Ohno didn't move an inch even as he sensed Nino slowly approaching him. When did this all started happening? Ohno never knew Nino was gay until Sho came to his studio. At first, Ohno didn't mind since their main focus was the competition. The whole purpose of their partnership was to help each other achieve their goals. Not once had Ohno thought of any romantic emotions. But then, Nino kissed him out of the blue that shocked Ohno. He never saw it coming and never realized Nino's feelings until now.  
  
Nino stood only a few centimeters from him, but Ohno didn't push him away. He could finally have a good look at Nino as a person and not as his dance partner. Ohno was aware that Nino played the follower role for their dance routine that was usually done by women. But now, Ohno noticed how narrow Nino's shoulders were compare to his own, and Nino's chin was so delicately thin.  
  
Ohno felt a finger trailing up his arm. Nino slid his hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. Still, Ohno didn't make eye contact. This scene was all too familiar to Ohno except it was with the opposite sex. When he was young, Ohno met Mitsu in the same scenario. He was naive and brash at the time, but things were different. Ohno considered himself straight. He never thought of men sexually, and he certainly didn't think so when he danced with Nino.  
  
He does admit that their dance routine was intense and sensual. And with Nino's slightly smaller body frame, it reminded Ohno of the times when he held a woman in his arms. Ohno tried not to think much of it, but Nino's body felt right whenever Ohno lifted him or dipped him low.  
  
Nino softly traced his thumb along the bottom outline of Ohno's lower lip. He felt a shivering sensation run down his spine, and Ohno opened his mouth slightly. He gazed down at Nino's mouth, and then his eyes trailed to Nino's chin and his exposed collar bones. He gulped. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. It has been so long since he slept with anyone...so long...  
  
He saw Nino leaning forward. When Ohno closed his eyes, he felt a pair of soft lips tenderly pressed against his own. His brow furrowed even deeper. His insides were screaming at him that this was not what he likes, but his mouth was betraying him. Nino sucked down on Ohno's upper lip before passing his tongue over. Ohno inhaled sharply and took Nino's bottom lip. He reached up and held Nino's shoulders firmly. Ohno had never realized how much he hungered for this feeling. Soft, lush, heat. He heard Nino moan in his mouth.  
  
A hand slid down from Ohno's chest, and a finger tugged at his waistband.  
  
Suddenly, Ohno's instincts kicked into overdrive. "No!"  
  
He hadn't realized until now that he held his breath. Ohno panted as if he ran a race; he placed his hand over his chest as if trying to calm his heartbeat. Nino looked surprised at Ohno's sudden outburst, but his expression gradually changed to a more dejected gaze.  
  
Ohno immediately felt guilty. "I'm...I'm sorry, Nino. I just...I can't do this..."  
  
There was no tears coming from Nino or any rapid swallowing motions. He looked rather calm and poised, but Ohno could tell Nino was still hurt inside.  
  
"I...I understand," Nino muttered. "I'm sorry for bring it up."  
  
Nino made his way toward his bag and packed away his things. Ohno could only stand there and watch until Nino was at the door.  
  
"Wait," Ohno called out, "we still have practice."  
  
Nino glanced over his shoulder. His eyes were slightly red. "I just need some time alone. I'll come back...I promise."  
  
And Nino hurried out the door before he shed a tear. But Ohno saw it.  
  
*****  
  
Ohno sat alone in his office and tapped his pen on his desk. Hours went by and Nino never came back to the studio. Oddly enough, neither did Sho who had requested evening practice. He only had Nino's and Sho's paperwork to keep him company. Nino was the only one who wasn't paying for his teachings. Sho, on the other hand, was his only real paying student. Ohno had only taught Sho for one night, but Sho had already paid for three months in advance. It boggled Ohno why anyone would pay for his service but not show up for practice unless the person wanted to quit. Ohno wondered what Sho was doing.  
  
Of course, the answer was too easy to figure out.  
  
Ohno let his pen roll across the desk, and he rubbed his face. It's obvious they're together now. Nino must have sought out for his ex-boyfriend. Ohno felt surprised when Sho came to his studio. Ohno was even more surprised when he realized how much Sho already knew about ball dancing. It made Ohno wonder how the two ever met in the first place and how they broke up. Ohno never asked though because it wasn't his place to ask questions.  
  
He leaned back on his chair and rocked back and forth. During their first practice, Ohno concluded that Sho was a nice fellow. The man talked greatly of his work being a school teacher. Sho even insisted of bringing his students to Ohno's studio. Sho's dancing, however, was a bit splotchy and stiff, but Ohno was able to analyze his better points. Just like Nino, Sho had a good sense of strength and support. They would make an excellent pair if they ever decided to dance a duet.  
  
But Nino was his partner...  
  
Ohno stopped his chair from squeaking; his eyes glued to the ceiling. What is this? When did he suddenly became possessive over Nino? Sure, they were to enter the competition together, but Ohno had never put much thought about what will happen to them afterward. He was so caught up in teaching Nino the tango. After he pays off his debt, what will become of them later on? Ohno suspects Nino will board the next plane trip to America, but then Ohno's studio will be quiet again...  
  
Nino brought life back to his studio. His playful teasing and silly jokes were annoying once, but Ohno started laughing as well. There were even times when Nino corrected Ohno's mistakes. Only a few times, but it left an impression. They have come so far now, and they've grown to work great together. No matter what, Nino was still his partner.  
  
Ohno sighed heavily and stood up. There was no point in staying in his studio and waiting for Nino. Ohno will find him on his own. He grabbed his bag and shut off the lights before locking the door behind him. The moon was bright tonight, and Ohno decided to make a shortcut through the park. He passed a playground and came to the park's open field. At first he thought the park was empty, but in the distance he saw two people up ahead on a street walkway bridge. He realized they were arguing, and he immediately wanted to avoid going down their path.  
  
But then he looked closer. It only took him an instant to realize who they were, or rather, Ohno knew the smaller man's figure all too well.  
  
"Nino..."  
  
Sho and Nino had their voices raised, and Ohno immediately made his way towards them. He hurried up the stairs and made his way across the bridge. As he drew closer, he could hear their conversation.  
  
"-going to go together!" Sho yelled. "That was our dream!"  
  
"It was until you ruined it!" Nino shouted. "You never trusted me, and you still don't!"  
  
"Now, I have a reason not to trust you!" Sho barked back. "You would have waltzed over there just so you can spread your Korean ass out to America!"  
  
"At least I'm not some drunkard pretending to be a teacher!"  
  
"I am better, healthier, and more educated than you ever will be! Why can't you see that you are at fault here?"  
  
"You are the one calling me out with racist slurs! You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Ohno finally arrived. "What is going on here?!"  
  
The two ex-lovers both whirled around. Nino gasped when he saw Ohno. Sho, however, still looked heated from the argument and glared viciously at Ohno.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ohno, but please leave us," Sho glowered, suddenly a changed man from what Ohno presumed him to be. "This is a private matter."  
  
"No, I won't leave," Ohno said, stepping in front of Nino. "What has gotten into you, Sho?"  
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Nino mumbled behind him. "It's alright, Ohno. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Listen to him," Sho pointed with his chin. "Like I said, this is a private matter."  
  
"First, apologize to Nino," Ohno glared at Sho. "I won't let you insult my student."  
  
Sho rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this! Come on, Nino. We're leaving."  
  
He saw Sho swerve his way around to grab Nino's wrist, but Ohno stepped in his way. He never thought Sho was the aggressive type, but Ohno was determined not to let Sho touch Nino. Ohno tried shoving him away, but Sho pushed back. Instantly, Ohno knew he was dealing with another alpha male. They came at each other and grabbed a fist full of each other's shirts.  
  
"Stop it!" Nino wailed out.  
  
It was a struggling mess. Ohno tried to push Sho away, but Sho refused to let go while Nino tried to pry them off. They spun in clumsy circles, and Ohno couldn't tell where they were going. Sho was too strong and pushed Ohno farther back. Then, Nino wedged between them and gave a great big push to separate them all.  
  
Suddenly, Ohno felt his foot slid out from underneath him, and he lost his balance. He saw Sho and Nino stare at him with wide eyes as he fell backwards. His bag slipped off his arm and before he knew it, he turned around to see stairs coming towards his face...  
  
*****  
  
"OHNO!"  
  
The sight was sickening to witness. It must have been thirty or forty steps until Ohno finally stopped rolling at the bottom of the stairs. Even Sho was speechless. Ohno's bag spilled everywhere at the base where he laid, but Nino was more concern about the small trickle of blood leaking away from his head. Nino raced down the stairs and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Ohno!" Nino cried. "Please wake up! Please be okay!"  
  
"I-I-I'll call the ambulance," Sho managed to speak.  
  
Nino leaned in close, and by some miracle, he could heard Ohno was still wheezing. Nino choked on a sob of relief, but he was still panicky. There were so many cuts and abrasions all over Ohno's face. His lip and nose bled profusely, but thankfully there were no twisted limbs. However, the head injury worried Nino the most.  
  
"They're on their way," Sho said.  
  
Nino held Ohno's hand, praying even though he has never prayed before. He couldn't stand to look at the amount of blood and turned his head away. Ohno's bag laid flat on the ground with papers, CDs, keys, and other contents spilled. But what was really odd was the amount of white bottles that fell out. It wasn't just one or two bottles but at least ten or twelve.  
  
Nino couldn't read the labels from his distance. He glanced up at Sho who was still on the phone and looking anywhere but Ohno's body. Nino reached out and grabbed one of the bottles. As he read the labels, his eyes widen with disbelief. The world went completely still and silent all at once. His eardrums must have popped, and the only sound in the world was the constant ringing in his ears.  
  
These were HIV prescription drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you attack me, okay, you're probably wondering "how the hell does nino know what HIV drugs are?!"  
> well, it was either i wrote out a certain drug, with no hint as to what it was, and then you'd have to look it up yourself to find out what it was and be shocked there...or i just write that last line to save you the trouble :3


	8. Shadow Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sharing this sooner than I had originally planned due to school stuff interfering, and I want to get this out of that way so I can focus. Enjoy!

By some miracle, the physician said it was nothing serious. Minus the abrasions, minor scalp wounds, and a new growing fever, Ohno simply needed rest. Nino still felt antsy. The doctors tried to reassure Nino that Ohno will be fine, but they couldn't give Nino further details since it was confidential. But he saw those medications in Ohno's bag, and the doctors weren't exactly hiding the intravenous labels as they administered the dose.  
  
The physician ordered a blood transfusion, and it arrived within a few short hours. The nurses would walk in and out to check on Ohno regularly. They treated him with delicate care as if he'll break any minute; this only made Nino feel even more nervous. When the medic team finally gave them some privacy, Nino sat next to Ohno who was still unconscious from the fall. Sho was also in the room with them, and he stood far away from Ohno's bed as possible.  
  
This irritated Nino.  
  
"You won't get infected," he grumbled.  
  
"I...I know," Sho said. His voice was low and grieving. "I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I lost my temper again and lashed out at you. And because of my anger, Ohno got involved and now he has a concussion...I-I never meant for this to happen!"  
  
Nino glanced back at him, surprised at Sho's sudden change of temperament. He remembered times when Sho would rage on for days until he calmed down, but this was different. Sho went from shouting at them to concerning for Ohno's well-being. Both emotions were genuine and real like two sides of a coin. With a single flip, Sho can change. It almost scared Nino.  
  
"I truly wish for Ohno a quick recovery," Sho said honestly, "but don't tell me...you still want to be with him?"  
  
Nino could only purse his lips together. He couldn't find the right words yet, but Sho could read his expression like an open book. His silence told Sho everything.  
  
"Nino!" Sho gasped. "He has HIV! What if he has AIDS as well?! He could have spread his virus to you!"  
  
"Sho, I think you should leave."  
  
"But Nino-"  
  
"Just go," Nino said grimly. "Being in the same room with you makes me feel uneasy. So please...just leave."  
  
Sho didn't make any protests but neither did he move. Nino still held onto Ohno's slender hand and watched Ohno's chest gently rise and fall. After a long awkward moment of silence, Sho left the room and Nino felt like he could finally breathe. In truth, Nino blamed himself for Ohno's fall. He was the one that came in between Sho and Ohno's struggle and pushed them apart. If he hadn't intervene, Nino wouldn't have to watch Ohno plunge down those stairs.  
  
He grasped onto Ohno's hand even tighter and pressed them to his forehead.  
  
He would have never guessed that Ohno carried an incurable virus. The man looked so healthy and so happy whenever he danced. But now, Ohno didn't seem as strong and sturdy as Nino thought. His great and beautiful dance instructor looked so frail and vulnerable on the hospital bed, and Nino felt utterly helpless. Ohno had always been so determined to get his studio back on steady ground. Nino thought it was admirable. Only now did Nino realized how much the studio meant to Ohno even if his life would be shortened. Dancing was everything to Ohno; it was all he had left.  
  
And all Nino could think about was how he felt worried if Ohno liked him or not. It made him feel absolutely foolish. He brought Ohno's fingers to his lips and moaned. "I had no idea, Ohno...I'm so sorry..."  
  
*****  
  
Everything hurt. His body. His mind. Yet somehow, Ohno managed to flutter his eyes open. The sunlight peered through his window blinds and illuminated light into the hospital setting. He groaned when he saw the IV blood pack hanging above him and connected to his arm. How long had he been asleep? A nurse standing nearby saw him woke up and immediately went to get a doctor. Ohno still felt drowsy, but he was able to tell the doctor his medication history.  
  
It turned out he only passed out for a night. The blow to his head still gave him a headache, but the slight fever worried him the most. But the doctor said he was doing fine. He was still early in the stage, so the viral load wasn't as heavy. Because of Ohno's healthy diet and dancing exercises, his virus wasn't developing as fast. Once the doctors remove the stitches on his head and the fever to drop, Ohno will be free to go.  
  
When the door slid open, Ohno raised his head to see if a nurse had returned. His heart sank in an instant when he saw it was Nino. He wasn't prepared to face him, but the young street performer had already came for a visit. Somehow, Ohno felt more afraid than performing on stage. He wished he had the strength to get up and hide the blood bag, but he figured it was too late.  
  
Nino quietly sat down next to Ohno, but neither of them said a word for a long time. They didn't make any eye contact either. What can Ohno say? What was there to say?! He's sick with an incurable virus, and he kept his secret from Nino. The minute someone found out about his virus, they always distance themselves. He knows this from experience. One time, an overprotective father found out about Ohno's illness and that his daughter went to Ohno's studio. The next morning, Ohno discovered his mirrors completely smashed. Many students dropped out after that incident. If Nino was here because he wanted to back out, Ohno wouldn't stop him. He was used to it. Ohno clutched onto his blankets as if it'll help calm down his fear.  
  
"My mother was from Korea," Nino uttered softly, "and my father was Japanese. I hardly ever see them. My grandmother from my father's side raised me."  
  
Ohno lifted his head slightly.  _"What is he talking about?"_  
  
"My grandma was a mean woman," Nino chuckled. "She'd scold at me and blame my mother for stealing away her son. All the kids made fun of me because of my ethnicity. 'Kimuchi Kimochi' was my nickname. 'Kimoi' for short. When I was a teenager, I became aware of my sexuality. My classmates bullied me even more when they found that out. I tried to be rebellious and show some pride...but I didn't last long in that either. Afterwards, I learned to hide it as well."  
  
Then, Ohno's brain clicked. "Nino..."  
  
"I learned the hard way," Nino nodded to himself. "Even in my own home country, the people are racist no matter how hard you try to convince them that you're Japanese too. No one really bats an eye about gays because of all the gay celebrities on TV. But in reality, we're like the large elephants in the room. Without even getting to know me, they judge me for my background. I'm pretty sure it's like that anywhere I go. For the longest time, I never had a true friend. That's why I escaped to dancing."  
  
Nino's eyes seemed to shine brighter, and he gazed up at the window. Ohno felt suckered in.  
  
"Whenever I dance," Nino continued, "it's like I'm on top of the world. I can escape and finally feel free, alive, and just feeling... like me. And with hip hop, it's worldwide. The style can be however you want it to be no matter where you're from. No one will tell you that's not how you're suppose to act or this is the way you're suppose to be. All I ever wanted to do was shut those voices out and be alone all to myself. And so I promised to myself that I won't let any shame or stereotyped expectation bring me down. Just for a little while, I can forget about being a hafu or gay. So long as I can dance and escape into my world, then I'm okay. It's why I continue to practice it. That's why I'm still here and happy. That's why I still..."  
  
 _"Love you?"_  
  
"I'm sorry, Nino," Ohno choked. "I'm sorry I never told you about my-"  
  
"No," Nino shook his head. "It's all my fault. I went to see Sho that night, and we got into an argument...and then you came and you fell. I shouldn't have gone to see him when I know..."  
  
A pained look fixated in Nino's eyes. His brow furrowed deeply in thought, and he sucked in his lips as if to stop them from quivering.  
  
"What...what happened exactly between you two?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Well, he...we used to be a duo," Nino explained. "We met around the time I finished high school. He used to go to college, but then he dropped out to pursue in dancing. Back then, Sho was more...robust and daring. He didn't give a damn what people had to say about him, and he always supported me. His outlook on life is one of the reasons why I liked him."  
  
"He sounds very spirited," Ohno grinned. "I guess seeing him again after so long must have been a big impact."  
  
Nino smiled back, but then it faded. "But he was certainly blunt. Near the end of our relationship, things got hairy. I told him to go back to college and get a better job, but he lashed back with more verbal abuse. For a while, he was like that old man at the ramen shop. He was just upset because he couldn't find any work while I found part-time jobs left and right. I remember nights when he would just lay there surrounded with empty beer cans....he never hit me, but his words were more than enough. In the end, his behavior got out of hand," Nino's voice cracked. "I couldn't stand it..."  
  
The young street performer had his head down as if the past still haunted him. Ohno could only assumed that Nino had really loved Sho if he still felt troubled about the past. The more he thought about it, the more Ohno came to realize he knew very little about Nino—aside from his dancing skills. And Nino also didn't know much about Ohno. Even after their pep talks about trusting each other, they still kept their most darkest secrets from each other.  
  
"Ohno, I don't care that you have HIV," Nino spoke after the long pause. "I...I still love you."  
  
"Nino, don't-"  
  
"It doesn't bother me!" Nino interrupted. "It doesn't scare me. People who have HIV can still live a long life, right? I'll still be here for you. I'll be here to support you! I won't run away, and I'll continue to be your dance partner. We could even...we could..."  
  
"Nino, don't you want to know how I got HIV?" Ohno asked gravely.  
  
"...you don't have to if you don't want to," Nino answered timidly.  
  
"But you told me your story," Ohno grinned warmly. "I think it's only fair I tell you mine."  
  
Nino slowly raised his head up. Ohno could tell he wanted to know, but Nino was too modest to ask for the truth. He was indeed a good student.  
  
"Do you know how HIV is transmitted?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Eh, I know you can get it through needles, or genetics, or..."  
  
"Sex," Ohno finished for him. He waited for Nino to think for a bit until he saw the shocked look on Nino's face.  
  
"It was Mitsu!" Nino gasped. "That's why you didn't want me to get involved with her. She...she-"  
  
"She was my patient zero," Ohno sighed. "After about a month since we started dating, I came down with a bad flu. I thought it was normal because it was in season." Ohno's frown deepened. "But it never went away. I got worse until I collapsed one day in front of my students. When I woke up, the doctor told me what I had."  
  
"Why didn't Mitsu tell you?" Nino asked.  
  
"Because she was angry when she was diagnosed," Ohno grumbled. "Mitsu has a twisted way of repaying back to the world. If her life must be miserable, everyone else around her should be too.  At least, that was the reason she told me. She targeted me and thought I was just a fun toy. But I had actually..."  
  
Ohno's anger was about to peer over the top of his head, but he slammed his tight fist down on his bed. He calmed himself down after taking a slow deep breath and covered his eyes. Nino waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
"I just couldn't accept it," Ohno moaned, lowering his hand from his face. "I begged to the doctors with all my might. 'There must be some mistake. This can't be right.' But they always gave me the same answer, and I always end up angry. Over and over, I went through endless loops and dreamed that everything will be alright when I wake up. But the more I tried to deny it, the more it caused me to sink even lower. For so many nights, I thought of giving up."  
  
Ohno turned his head away from Nino for a only a few fleet seconds. When he was sure his eyes were dry, Ohno turned back.  
  
"Then, I realized it shouldn't be like this," he continued. "Even after I felt cheated and used, I didn't want to wallow in despair that one day I might die young. Somehow, I overcome and I continued running my studio. For the most part, things did seem normal. Some female dancers would approach me, but I always turn them down. They shouldn't have what I have, and I certainly didn't want to be someone like Mitsu."  
  
Ohno turned to gaze hard at Nino. "But now more than ever, I wanted to leave something behind before I die. When I realized my life might be shortened, I pushed my students harder. Many left because of my changed demeanor, and I got frustrated. But having this virus has taught me that you can never know a person just by looking on the outside."  
  
Ohno reached out and grabbed Nino's hands. "I'm sorry, Nino. I...I can't return your feelings. I can't be with you the way you us to be. But when I tell you this, Nino, I mean it. You have been the most wonderful student I ever had. I will never discriminate you for what you are nor do I intend to. But you should never let anyone put you down because of your background. You are a hafu, and you are gay....and you are also a dancer."  
  
Nino's lowered his head to hide his tears.  
  
"These are what makes you special, so stand proudly for it," Ohno said passionately. "Don't shun your ethnicity. And most certainly don't be ashamed of your sexuality. Don't hide into your hobby just so you can forget what society has said about you. Yes, everyone will continue to bomb you with expectations. But if you keep hiding into your world, you'll never truly feel free. Instead, dance so you can shout to everyone. 'This is who I am and what I love to do, and no one is going to take it from me!' Rather than hide your world, show it to them!"  
  
His young student snuffled loudly. Ohno felt his throat growing tight as well. "As for me...I won't let this virus take me easily, but I also won't pretend what I am not. I am a dancer and an instructor with HIV. That is who I am. However, anything can happen to me, and I could get even more sick. When that happens, I might not have a lot of years left. So I will pass on my knowledge to you. It was your dream after all to go to America, right?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Nino sobbed.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Ohno asked, his tears streaming down his face at last. "Show them how to really dance."  
  
The young street performer couldn't stop crying. His eyes were red from constantly wiping his sleeves against his face. Ohno could see Nino had a hard time finding his voice; the apple in Nino's throat bobbled up and down. At last, Nino nodded to which Ohno pulled him for a warm hug. A part of Ohno wondered what Nino was really crying over. Was he crying because Ohno rejected him as a love partner? Or was he crying because Ohno accepted him as a being?  
  
He never asked, but Ohno squeezed Nino tighter.


	9. Freestyle

There were only five days left until the competition. This worried Ohno to no end because they still haven't finished their ending finale bit. He kept urging the doctors to discharge him sooner, but because of the fever that came while he was unconscious, he had no other choice but to stay longer.  
  
Nino would faithfully come to visit even though Ohno tells him to spend more time practicing instead. Despite his rants, Ohno secretly appreciated Nino's kindness. This wasn't the first time Ohno stayed in the hospital because of his virus, and Nino was the only one visiting him every day.  
  
However one time before Nino came during his usual hours, Sho had also made a visit.  
  
"I'm sorry for fighting with you!" Sho bowed his head low.  
  
Ohno was about to blurt out that it was fine, but then again if it wasn't for Sho, he wouldn't be stuck in the hospital. Ohno would have more time rehearsing with Nino. "Have you talked with Nino lately?" Ohno tried to change the subject.  
  
"I haven't," Sho straighten up. "Which is why I'm here to tell you...I'll stop coming to practice so that you and Nino can have more time to prepare for the competition. Please use my evening hours for Nino."  
  
Ohno's eyebrows twitched up slightly in shock. "There's...there's no need-"  
  
"It's the only way I can say my apology to Nino," Sho explained, "without having to face him. Please tell him I'm sorry. I don't want him to think about it too much. He should be focusing on his main goal. I don't mind disappearing now. If it's for him...I'll back off."  
  
"Sho..." Ohno uttered quietly. "It bothers you, doesn't it? That I'm HIV-positive and yet Nino..."  
  
Since his arrival, Sho stood from a distance and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I won't lie...I am frustrated. I've worked so hard to become a better person for Nino. But even after all those years, I still frightened him. But you did something I couldn't. You're helping him reach towards his dream. All I ever did was yell at him. I'm sure all Nino wants to do is forget about me and everything I've done to him."  
  
Ohno propped himself up at bit. "I don't think that's true," Ohno reassured him. "You two used to feed off from each other. Even though we only had one lesson, I can tell from your dancing. There's a saying that old habits never die."  
  
Sho frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I noticed when you danced. You tend to have this playful bop of the head to the music," Ohno said, mimicking the action slightly. "I noticed it since it was more of a hip hop move. But my point is that I spotted it because Nino used to do that same move. Of course, I reprimanded Nino from doing that since we were focusing on ballroom dancing." Ohno smiled and nodded to Sho. "But when I saw you doing the same thing, I had a hunch you two were close."  
  
Sho dropped his gaze and sucked in his lips.  
  
"I don't think Nino will ever forget you," Ohno continued. "Despite the harsh times you had, I think you two had more happy memories than the bad." Ohno veered his eyes away as he heard Sho quietly sobbing. "Maybe in time...you can ask for Nino's forgiveness in person and not through me."  
  
Sho's voice trembled. "Y-you know him better t-than I do. You r-really do love him, don't you?"  
  
Ohno glanced up. Even after their scuffle at the park, Ohno believed Sho was a good person. Or at least, he is trying his hardest to be a good person. All Sho needed was a second chance and for others to be patient. When this was all over, Ohno will gladly help him. The handsome man wouldn't stop crying that Ohno tried to lighten the mood afterwards. Sho promised to watch their performance; he even planned to bring his students which made Ohno very pleased.  
  
At last, the hospital released Ohno, but now they had only three days left until the competition. Before he left, the doctors gave him the usual run down: maintain a healthy diet, exercise regularly, and report to the HIV center for having any sexual contact of others. The doctors were aware of his dancing career and told him to take it easy on rehearsals, but Ohno felt a little rebellious. He had to teach Nino the final step.  
  
"We'll take it slowly, okay," Ohno said calmly at his studio.  
  
Nino took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders, and leaned his head side to side until there was faint pop of his bones. "Ready."  
  
Their finishing act was a dangerous lift that could either win them the competition or fall flat on their face. Since Nino had the smallest shoulder width, it was easier to support him on Ohno's shoulders than if they reverse roles. Nino draped his arm around Ohno's shoulder, but his short hand gripped onto Ohno's shirt tightly. Nino kept his leg straight and swing it as high as he could. Ohno quickly supported Nino's waist and pushed him up and over his shoulders. Ohno tucked his chin in as Nino rolled over his back. His arm was out to catch Nino, but Nino's leg touched the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Nino quickly blurted out, walking off and smacking his face lightly. "I'm sorry. I chickened out for a bit. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Ohno panted. "I'll catch you, I promise. Just trust me."  
  
"I do," Nino moaned. "Of course, I do. I'm just...a little nervous. I've never done this kind of move before. Can you give me a minute?"  
  
Ohno glanced at the clock feeling slightly tired himself. "Let's take a five-minute break then."  
  
Nino went to his bag for his water bottle while Ohno went to his office. Nino continued to walk around his studio, spinning on his toes and practicing his rotation speed. Ohno was about to tell him to stop and take a break, but his cellphone buzzed. A test message came in from a number he recognized even though he deleted it from his address book.  
  
"I want to tell you something important. I'm outside right now."  
  
Ohno clicked his tongue in annoyance. What more trouble could Mitsu Dan want now? If Ohno could guess, it wasn't something good. But then again, if it was something so bad, she would take the liberty to walk into his studio and tell him right away. Ohno glanced back at Nino who was still practicing and cursing silently to himself.  Mitsu knew they were practicing. Was it something she couldn't tell him in front of Nino?  
  
Ohno left his office. "Nino, I have to go downstairs real quick. I'll be back before break is over."  
  
"Sure," Nino nodded and carried on with his work.  
  
Ohno exited his studio and descended down the stairs until he was at the ground level. He saw Mitsu was already waiting inside the lobby rather than outside since it was near freezing out. She still looked the same. Powdered face, red lipstick, and stunning wavy black hair. Ohno only gave her a cold glare.  
  
"What is it?" He grumbled.  
  
Mitsu smiled. "I thought I let you know I dropped out as a competitor."  
  
Ohno couldn't hide his surprise. "What?"  
  
"I'm not competing," she repeated, strolling closer towards him. "I was given an even better opportunity."  
  
She stood incredible close to Ohno, but he stood his ground with only his head leaning back. She made lazy circles against his chest; her perfume clouded his nose.

"And what's that?"  
  
"I've been appointed as a judge for the dance competition," she perked up.  
  
"So this is a threat," Ohno scowled down at her. "You'll purposely mark us down so we could lose?"  
  
Mitsu lightly patted her hand against his cheek. "No, of course not, love. I'm here to give you even worse news." Ohno went stiff, and she started walking around him. "The competition is rigged. The winners have already been decided since the beginning. However, I can change all that."  
  
His heart already sank at Mitsu's words. Still, he glanced over his shoulder. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe what you want, I am telling you the truth," Mitsu said. "As a judge, I can tip the scales to your favor...under one condition."  
  
Ohno gulped, knowing it wasn't going to be good. "What?"  
  
He could almost hear Mitsu's venomous smile. "I'll even the playing field at the judges' table...if you spread your virus."  
  
"No!" Ohno whirled around to face her. "Never! I am not like you!"  
  
"Then kiss Nino's dreams goodbye," Mitsu laughed. "And don't think you can get away by lying to me. You have a civil duty to report to the HIV center if you had any sexual contact. I will know because you and I were partners."  
  
"The doctors can't tell anyone of someone else's medical history," Ohno fired back.  
  
"Not unless my current boyfriend was a nurse," Mitsu curled her lips up. "You know how much they love to gossip."  
  
"Why...?" Ohno shook his head. "Why do you do this?"  
  
"Are we really going over this again?" Mitsu tilted her head. "I have no reason. Even before I became diagnosed, I only looked out for number one. Trust...equality... such meaningless words. I have no need of them. It's all about who reigns supreme. I will be the best instructor in the region, and I'm not going to let some STD stop me...or any another dance instructor around."  
  
"...you are absolutely disgraceful," Ohno frowned. "Even with the competition being rigged, it was not enough for you. The lengths you go through just so you can torture me or some other poor guy out there...I feel sorry for you."  
  
"You liar," MItsu glared back. "You don't feel sorry for me."  
  
"You're right. I  _pity_ you more. Had it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason why you don't trust others is because you can't trust yourself?" Ohno asked. "You don't want to face the fact of what you are, do you?"  
  
Mitsu crossed her arms looking annoyed. "That's ridiculous. I am HIV positive. What more is there?"  
  
She suddenly looked helpless and small as if she hated hearing herself say those words. Ohno's mouth open slightly when he realized what a familiar expression she wore. After all this time, Ohno finally understood why Mitsu was so vile.  
  
"That's just it, you only see yourself as a sick patient," Ohno said. "You identify yourself as something repulsive because others see you that way. It's eating away at you, isn't it? The expectation to spread the virus...an ill patient who will eventually die from AIDS. You've succumb to that stigmatic image, and you secretly hate yourself for it, don't you?"  
  
"Save your breath."  
  
"You don't have to be what they expected you to be!" Ohno emphasized. "I'm sure you can learn to trust others if you just show your true feelings. Sure you'll feel more vulnerable, but it's more reasons for them to want to protect you."  
  
"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard," Mitsu mocked. "Say what you want, I'm not falling for your sappy speech. Trust is a waste of energy, and I have no use of it." She turned around and heading for the door. "This is my final offer. Either you lose to a rigged dance competition, or pass on your virus." She glanced back at him with a wicked look in her eyes. "If you love Nino, you will do whatever you can to make his dreams come true."  
  
And she left the building. Ohno stood in the lobby with his fists tight and his heart pounding with rage. He didn't want to believe in Mitsu, but the thought of a rigged competition was unsettling. He had seen falsified competitions before, but he never had any power over them. Even if Mitsu was appointed as a judge, he didn't want to fall for her cruel plan.  
  
Ohno was about to head up the stairs, but Nino was already there waiting for him around the corner.  
  
"Nino!"  
  
"Is it true?" Nino asked, his eyes looking confused and lost. "The dance competition is rigged?"  
  
For a second, Ohno's voice was lost until he calmed himself. "I don't know...let's go back upstairs."  
  
Nino wouldn't move at first, but as Ohno approached him, Nino quickly turned around and hurried back to the studio. Somehow, the studio felt a lot colder than it used to be. A looming dread seem to fill the air, and Ohno could see it in Nino's eyes.

"Listen, Nino," Ohno said, his voice low and mellow. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all this. I should have known this competition was fake. For 500 thousand yen, I should have spotted it sooner-"  
  
"Don't believe what Mitsu says! Maybe she's only trying to scare us, " Nino said. Then, his posture changed and became more hunched and small. "But if she's like what you've said, then I don't know..."  
  
The defeat and helplessness in Nino's voice made Ohno's heart break. He wanted so badly to hold Nino close, but deep down Ohno knew Mitsu was telling the truth. It's hopeless now to win the competition, and it made Ohno sick to his stomach. Not only had he lost his chances of restoring his studio, but he had crushed Nino's dreams. Ohno will never forgive himself.  
  
Ohno closed his eyes with his brow furrowed.  
  
 _"Y-you know him better t-than I do. You r-really do love him, don't you?"  
  
"If you love Nino, you will do whatever you can to make his dreams come true."_  
  
He felt nervous and hot under his shirt, but Ohno opened his eyes. "Alright then."  
  
"Hmm?" Nino turned towards him. Ohno went to his office to grab his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm not going to let them ruin your chance of winning," Ohno said, his hand still on the doorknob. "I...I'll find someone to spread my virus, and then I'll report to the center. Hopefully, Mitsu will find out soon and-"  
  
"W-wait a minute," Nino stuttered. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Mitsu has my hands tied!" Ohno said, turning around. "If she wants me to suffer the most, then I'll let her but it doesn't mean you have to as well! She knows that I don't want to do this, but I won't let her take away your dream."  
  
Nino suddenly lunged forward before Ohno stepped out the door and grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to do this! What if Mitsu is really bluffing? You could change someone's life forever and it would mean nothing! Don't be like her! Please stay."  
  
Ohno sighed. "And what if it's true? The competition being phony and all. Even if we find another way to win, Mitsu will not stop until I break."  
  
"That's just what she wants you to think," Nino frowned, pulling him back inside the studio. "Do you remember what you said to me at the Morning Flash?"  
  
Ohno raised an eyebrow, not recalling much of what he said back then.  
  
" 'A great dance can win the hearts of many,' " Nino repeated. "When I saw you do the swing at that bar, you won me over. I'm sure with our routine, we can win over the other judges as well. We'll make it through this, you'll see."  
  
A small chuckle escaped in Ohno's throat, but his smile faded too quickly. He really wanted to be as optimistic as Nino, but Mitsu's threat was too ominous. He started to feel sick all over again but a more hopeless feeling. Ohno wished he had the right words to comfort Nino like telling a child the fairy tales were real, but the guilt and doubt was building up. There was nothing they can do. They've lost...  
  
"I'm sorry, Nino," Ohno whispered.  
  
He veered his eyes away so Nino wouldn't see his shame. Ohno regretted he ever found Nino on the streets. He regretted for getting Nino's hopes up all these weeks only to send them crashing and burning. He regretted growing close to Nino in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, Nino went to his bag and searched for his music player. Ohno watched with dejected eyes as Nino connected his music player to the stereo. A beat pumped through the studio that Ohno wasn't familiar with. One of Nino's pop songs, perhaps. Nino approached Ohno and pulled him closer to the center of the studio.  
  
"Follow my lead, okay?" Nino said, giving Ohno a little shake before he released his hands.  
  
Ohno watched Nino's footsteps for a few seconds before Nino stopped. He was doing a hip hop dance routine.  
  
"But it's not our-"  
  
"Just copy me!" Nino insisted.  
  
Nino repeated his steps but a little slower. It was simple enough. Just a twist of the ankles and swinging of the hips. Ohno copied, wondering what Nino was planning to do. However as they danced, Ohno's worries seemed to dissolve into the back of his mind. Hip hop was more technically than Ohno thought. Nino made it look so flawless and playful, but eventually Ohno got the hang of it as well.  
  
"You're pretty good at this," Nino grinned.  
  
Ohno had never danced hard for a pop song before. It was actually...kinda fun.  
  
"Ah," Ohno gasped.  
  
He stared at himself in the mirrors, seeing the sweat building up on his brow. Nino managed to do the unthinkable. He made Ohno enjoy pop dancing. Even though Ohno believed so strongly that ballroom dancing was the superior dancing form, Nino showed him the steps. Ohno learned it quickly, and he enjoyed it.  
  
Nino was proving his own point. A great dance  _can_  win the hearts of many.  
  
"Let's go faster now," Nino winked with a smile and adjusted the stereo to the regular tempo.  
  
Together—side by side, step by step—they danced to the upbeat pop song. The music grew on Ohno as well. By the time they reached the second chorus, Ohno started throwing in his own flair. His wrists and legs naturally snapped and retracted back. Nino smiled and watched him dance with a new blaze in his eyes. Despite being Ohno's first time, they were near perfectly in sync with each other. They complemented each other well,and flawlessly read off each other's body movements.  
  
The music finally ended.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Nino clapped his hands. "You have a knack for this! You're better than I am!"  
  
Ohno bent over, trying to catch his breath. When he stood back up, Ohno couldn't stop smiling. He turned to the young street performer and pulled him close for a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you," Ohno mumbled. "I'll never forget this."  
  
Nino giggled like he always does and brought his arms around Ohno.  
  
"I won't do what Mitsu says," Ohno nodded, still holding Nino and patting his head. "We'll definitely win. I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! student teaches teacher moment :3  
> now if only there was a video i could share of nino and ohno duo pop dancing -3-  
> i guess any arashi music performance will do XDD
> 
> so you're probably thinking "they could use condoms and just have some fun. everyone is saying that ohno loves nino, so why not?" XD  
> please wait for the next chapter
> 
> which, by the way, is the final one!! T_T


	10. Coda

The day of the dance competition finally arrived, and Nino has never felt so nervous. The competition was held at a local gym where other sport events took place. But because of Nino's nervousness, the gym appeared to be the size of Japan's National Stadium. The polished wooden floor covered the entire floor of the gym like grass covering a soccer field. For one horrifying moment, Nino thought he had to dance across the entire floor. But he reminded himself they only had to stay within the basketball court lines. The audience watched from the bleachers surrounding the gym, and the judges' table stationed at the front to see everything.  
  
Nino spotted Mitsu among the five judges. The other four weren't recognizable, but Ohno told him they were extreme big shots in the dancing community. There were cameras at every corner to record the dancers, and commentator tables surrounded the court as well. This was the biggest event of the season, and everyone will be watching.  
  
He couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Ohno sat on the bench with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together. Nino could hear muffled music in the distance. Soon afterwards, a faint applause from the gym echoed in their ceramic tiled locker room. The butterflies wouldn't stop flapping around Nino's stomach, and his stress was only making him even more fidgety.  
  
"Number eight," the staff attendant called into the room.  
  
A couple dressed in flaming red and sparkling flakes of gold left the room. A few short minutes later, the previous couple returned looking sweaty and worn out but nonetheless looking satisfied. Nino glanced around the room and felt out of place despite himself being donned in black pants and a waistcoat with a pale yellow shirt. He had his hair gelled and curled, and his dance shoes shined just like everyone else's. Ohno also wore matching attire only his shirt was blue, and he styled his hair up and carefree-like. Everyone looked confident, but Nino still felt like a newbie.  
  
The locker room was spacious for all the competitors to wait for their number call. Those who finished their performance were free to sit with the audience at the stadium and watch the remainder of the event. Gradually, the participants dwindled, and the fluttering sensation in Nino's stomach swelled. Their number just  _had_ to be the last one.  
  
"Nino," Ohno called quietly and patted on the bench.  
  
Nino sat down next to his instructor and glanced at him, but Ohno didn't say a word. Nino watched Ohno breathe slowly. In and out. Without even realizing, Nino started copying his breathing. The slow and steady breaths seemed to be working, and the hurricane of butterflies in his stomach became more tamed. They sat in silence.  
  
They have come this far for this very moment. Even without exchanging any words, Nino was able to relax just by sitting next to him. And that was all he really needed...  
  
"Number fifteen."  
  
Nino exhaled, and they both rose together. The staff member led them through the maze of the building until they arrived at the gym. The audience seemed to triple in size since he last saw them. So many eyes watching. He just knew they'll spot their mistakes, and he dropped his gaze. The staff told them to wait and jogged back to the judges' table. People were chatting, and the noises seemed to increase by the second. Nino's palms were sweating, and he shut his eyes tight hoping he could drown the noise out.  
  
Then, he felt Ohno gently hold his elbow. Nino's heartbeat relaxed, and he opened his eyes. Ohno leaned close and whispered into his ear. "Have fun."  
  
Nino stared at Ohno who smiled peacefully at him. Nino smiled back and nodded. They've practice hard right up to the night before. There was nothing to fear. They were perfect in their routine, and Nino trusted Ohno completely.  
  
"Next, we have Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari!" The announcer called.  
  
Nino could hear murmurs among the audience. They were the only pair to appear as both males. The previous couples were male and female, but Nino didn't put much thought about it until now. The audience's mutterings seemed so loud. Many of the participants were at the dance event where Nino and Ohno embarrassed themselves. No doubt, some of the spectators remembered them.  
  
Together, they walked to the center of the dance floor. Its open vastness made Nino feel even more isolated. The spotlights blared down on them. He couldn't even see the judges' table or beyond. It was as if the audience became a thick black fog and nothing more. He was alone in the world with only his dance shoes, the wooden floor, and Ohno at his side.  
  
When Nino thought of it like that, his butterflies nearly vanished.  
  
"No matter what happens," Ohno whispered under his breath, "keep smiling. I'm here to support you."  
  
"And I to you..."  
  
The music started, a high violin note rang across the gym. Ohno and Nino glared at each other as if about to have a showdown. They circled around, their arms flared out giving each other the nasty eye. Suddenly, a vocalist entering the music with a scream, and Nino lunged for Ohno.  
  
But Ohno held Nino's hands and lifted him high into the air. He could hear the audience gasp as he kicked his legs high and straight. He dropped down safely before Ohno tipped him low to the ground.  
  
Nino's arms held onto Ohno tightly. Their noses were barely centimeters from each other while their feet did the magic. His mind was a ticking metronome, and his muscles seem to have memories of their own. On the exact cues, Nino and Ohno would step together, break off, and come back together. When the music climaxed, Ohno lifted Nino for another dastardly trick. Nino would arch his back and let his weight fall on Ohno's hands who supported his back. Not once did he collapsed. Each time they reunited, Nino didn't want to let go and Ohno showed the same manner. Almost like two lovers.  
  
The music went to the next verse, and they break apart for a solo performance. Rather than dancing side by side, they faced each other. Nino stood still and watched Ohno danced by himself. Next, it was Nino's turn. They trade off back and forth, trying to outdo the other. It reminded Nino of the good old days when he challenged other street performers. This time, however, it was ballroom dancing and Ohno was his opponent.  
  
Strong. Powerful. Aggressive.  
  
This is a dance that can only be portrayed by two males, and they fed off each other.  
  
Who is the alpha here?  
  
I am.  
  
No, I am!  
  
After their exciting solo segment, they started dancing together again. Their steps were perfectly in harmony, and Nino started smiling. The music tension began rising, and so did their performance. They came back together in a closed position. Their legs tangled and twisted together, but neither of them fumbled or tripped. Nino's eyes locked with Ohno's, and their hands held tightly. Steady and secure.  
  
Trick after trick, their landed their marks precisely. Nino could feel the sweat sliding down from his forehead but so did Ohno. And he looked beautiful. Memories of their first encounter came drifting back to Nino. They've sweated together, struggled together, and yelled at each other. The past two months had been an emotional roller coaster for Nino. He never imagined being involved in a dance style that was the completely opposite of his taste. And yet here he was dancing the tango with the one who opened the door for him.  
  
 _"Even if this competition is rigged,"_ Nino thought,  _"I'm glad I met him..."_  
  
At last, their finale came. They're practiced this moment for hours. Either they'll make it or they'll humiliated themselves all over again. Suddenly, the mental ticking in his head went quiet. Even the music seemed to dim down in his ears. Nino sucked in his breath and held it as he grasped tightly to Ohno's shoulder. He kicked his leg up, and Ohno helped push him off the ground. Nino's world was spinning. Round and round he twirled across Ohno's back. When Nino came back to the front, Ohno supported him around his waist and tumbled him back up again for an even faster spin.  
  
Nino landed flawlessly. They rejoined for a closed position, their foreheads barely touching. Nino couldn't stop smiling as well as Ohno. Together, they ended the routine with one final spin and tipping Nino low to the ground. He could feel Ohno's hot breath on his neck, but Nino didn't care. For a moment, the world seemed to stop and they were still trapped in their paradise.  
  
Then, the audience screamed with delight. It was the loudest applause Nino has ever heard. The spotlights faded, and Nino stood upright. They had a standing ovation! The people cheered, whistled, and called out to them. He felt Ohno quickly grab his hand, raised their arms up, and they bowed to the audience. Nino could see faces now. Everyone smiled at them. He spotted a few teary eyes, and a few woman were squealing and jumping with joy. He spotted his ex-boyfriend, Sho, and young teenagers among the people. Most likely his students. Sho was probably waving the hardest with a wide smile on his face. Nino waved back.  
  
At the judges' table, they looked impressed as they scribbled down more notes. Mitsu was the only one not writing. Her eyes were big, and she didn't so much as blink. Was she impressed? Was she angry? Nino couldn't read her expression at all, but he didn't care. The crowd loves them  
  
*****  
  
Ohno splashed water over his face when they returned to the locker room. He reached inside his bag for a towel and wiped his sweat away. He braced his hands over the sink edge and glanced back at the mirror. Would they be able to convince the judges? Was their performance good enough to change their minds? Ohno wasn't sure, and he still hoped that Mitsu was lying.  
  
Ohno smirked.  
  
He enjoyed every bit of Mitsu's shocked face. No doubt theirs was the best performance. Ohno never danced like that before. His heart raced. His senses increased ten-fold every time Nino touched him. He almost craved for it more and more. For a moment back there, Ohno thought Nino's movements reminded him of a woman's body. Slim, small, and sensual. It drove Ohno wild.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around.  
  
"Before we go back," Nino started, "I just want to say...thank you for everything."  
  
"No," Ohno shook his head. "I should be thanking you. For so many years, I haven't had anyone trust me. Nor did I wanted to trust others. My students abandoned me, and I only had myself to blame. If anything, I have been arrogant and believed I'll never like pop dancing. You've helped me open up to others. You've helped me understand a student's feelings. I'll never forget that."  
  
Nino made a small smile. "You've change me as well. If it wasn't for you, I'll still be stuck in that bistro restaurant. You've showed me a whole new experience, and I love it. I don't even care if we can't win."  
  
At that instant, Ohno felt a short stab to his heart. "I'm so sorry," Ohno uttered quietly. "I couldn't help you reach your goals. I've led you to false hopes, and we're both at a dead end."  
  
Ohno was about to cover his face in shame, but Nino quickly grabbed his hand and held Ohno's arm firmly. "Don't say that! I don't want to hear it. This was never your fault. I don't mind putting off my dream aside for a little longer. It can wait. If I'm with you, I don't mind at all." Nino squeezed Ohno's hand a little tighter. "Even if...even if you don't think of me the same way."  
  
He felt his body heating up at Nino's words. Ohno didn't want to be rude or pull his hand away from Nino's grasp, so he looked away.  
  
"We...we better back to the gym," Nino finally said, releasing his hand.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The judges were excused to a separate room to discuss the results. The gym was like a beehive with the audience buzzing and muttering to themselves. Ohno and Nino sat with the other participants as reporters and commentators came at them with cameras in their faces. Ohno answered the questions expertly while Nino just made shy nods and responded as best as he could. The cameras seemed to love them in particular. The interviewers came bombarding towards their direction. For a moment, Ohno thought he would go blind with all the flashes.  
  
"Would the dancers please take center stage," the announcer reported.  
  
They all lined up at the center of the court as the judges returned. The audience fell silent, and the announcer handed the microphone to a male judge with white hair and thick glasses. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.  
  
"We want to congratulate to everyone for dancing this year's Winter Ballroom Dance Competition," the judge said. "Well done, everyone."  
  
Everyone politely clapped.  
  
"The winner for third place with a prize of 50 thousand yen goes to....number eight: Matsumoto Jun and Inoue Mao!"  
  
Down his far right, Ohno watched a staff attendant handed a ceremonial envelope to the couple with the flaming red outfits and gold flakes. Even though the prize was small, the pair seemed happy enough to win third place.  
  
"In second place with a prize of 100 thousand yen goes to....number twelve: Aiba Masaki and Tabe Mikako!"  
  
Ohno couldn't help but smile as the man named Aiba lifted up his partner and whirled around in excitement. The staff gave their prize, and Aiba waved it in the air with joy. The audience cheered a little louder as well.  
  
"And finally..." the judge said dramatically, "the winner of 500 thousand prize money goes to..."  
  
Ohno had to close his eyes to calm his heart.  
  
"Number three: Horiuchi Gen and Kuranaga Misa!"  
  
At first there were a few polite claps, but the pregnant silence afterward was painfully awkward. As the staff presented the winning prize, the audience started to mutter rather than cheer.  
  
"An excellent performance, yet again, by our exquisite winners," the judge praised them. "For their grace and beauty-"  
  
The audience started to sound angry. Someone booed.  
  
"-their performance has reached the highest marks," the judge tried to ignore them.  
  
"Fifteen!" Someone shouted. "Fifteen! Fifteen! Fifteen!"  
  
Ohno opened his eyes. The staff and the remaining participants looked confused as the audience started to chant in unison.  
  
"Fifteen! Fifteen! Fifteen!"  
  
"That's our number," Nino mumbled under his breath.  
  
The other dancers stared at them and nodded with approval. Jun smiled at them, and Aiba gave them the thumbs up. The first place winners, however, looked a bit sour at the audience's reaction. He saw Sho and his students pumping their fists in the air while calling out to them. Even the commentators were chanting their number. The audience wanted them to win. They won the audience.  
  
Ohno felt like crying.  
  
"Th-that concludes this event," the judge said, looking baffled. "Uh, well, congratulations everyone."  
  
The crowd booed at him. The judges left the gym without another word, but Ohno saw Mitsu lingering at the door. Their eyes met for a few fleeting seconds. For once, he saw a hint of regret in Mitsu's eyes.  
  
The minute she left, an interviewer nearly shoved a microphone into Ohno's mouth.  
  
"How do you feel losing to a legend?"  
  
"Uh," Ohno groaned, but before he could think of a response, more questions came flying at him and Nino.  
  
"What will you do now that you've lost?"  
  
"Whose idea was it to input a dance battle into the routine?"  
  
"Will you ask the judges for a re-evaluation?"  
  
"Are you two a gay couple?"  
  
The staff came to their rescue and blocked the reporters from suffocating them. Ohno held onto Nino's hand and followed the staff towards the exit. The other winning couples were also mobbed by the interviewers, especially the first place winning team. The audience continued to call out their number, but it seemed like they caught on what their names were thanks to Sho.  
  
"Ninomiya! Ohno! Ninomiya! Ohno!"  
  
It continued to echo down the hall  
  
*****  
  
 _"In other news, the Winter Ballroom Dance Competition was held last week, and it is causing quite a stir on the internet. Fifteen couples danced for a chance to win 500 thousand yen. The first place winners were the renowned dancers Horiuchi Gen and Kuranaga Misa. Yet in the internet forums, fans claimed the competition was a scam. The winning team had already been decided for months by the judges who were paid a large sum of money to keep their silence. A judge named Mitsu Dan has confirmed the scam being true."_  
  
Ohno turned his radio louder.  
  
 _"Mitsu reported to the local boards of the dancing community stating she was offered an estimate of 1.2 million yen to fake the winning results. The fans who attended the event were outraged and expressed favoritism for another group. The pair who won the hearts of many were two men: Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari. Their unique and captivating dance routine were favored among the audience and assumed they were the winning pair. However, one anonymous user commented: 'There was no way they would win. The judges accommodate to normal people only. Ninomiya is half Korean. They wouldn't let someone like him win so much money.' It is still unclear if this information about Ninomiya is true or not."_  
  
Ohno leaned back in his chair and flipped open the morning newspaper. On a small corner of the page, an article headline blared at him big and bold. "Blood on the Dance Floor: The Tango Duo Lost to Racist Judges."  
  
 _"More slander comments flooded the dance forums, but the Board has yet to make a statement. No investigation is being taken place, leaving the fans in a frenzy. Horiuchi and Kuranaga has yet to make an appearance since the scandal broke out-"_  
  
Ohno turned off his radio, and he stretched his arms. He has no time listening to old news anymore. He has new student applications to sort through. Thanks to the competition, Ohno's popularity skyrocketed. The first to appear at his door were Sho and his young students. They were all eager to be taught the tango, and Ohno couldn't be more happy. After three days, some of his old students came back to him as well. They apologize for leaving, but Ohno didn't want to be bitter anymore. He got his studio back.  
  
In the end, everything turned out alright for him.  
  
Ohno heard someone walking into his studio. It was odd since he wasn't having any lessons until for another hour, and Nino was working at his new part-time job. Ohno leaned out his office.  
  
He blinked. "Mitsu?"  
  
She walked briskly towards his office before he could even stand up. She reached into her purse and pulled out a white envelope.  
  
"Take it," she said bluntly.  
  
"What is it-"  
  
"Take it!"  
  
His eyebrow twitched up at her, and he reached out for the envelope. It was thick and slightly heavy, but his heart nearly stopped when he pulled out the contents. There was enough cash inside that could estimate around a million yen.  
  
Ohno quickly got up from his chair. "Mitsu, wha-"  
  
She lightly pressed her finger against his lips, and he stiffened. "Just take it," she said. "You won, okay. You are the better teacher."  
  
"This is the bribed money you took for faking the results," Ohno said. "I can't take this."  
  
"It's not. This is my own money," she sulked. "Or rather...yours. The money I took for stealing your students."  
  
He frowned slightly. "I don't understand. Why did you confess to the scandal? Why are you helping us?"  
  
Mitsu turned around and walked across his studio. Ohno followed her. "A long time ago, someone told me that a single dance can win the hearts of many. And that trust was very important."  
  
Ohno stopped in his tracks at her words.  
  
"I thought it was so stupid," Mitsu chuckled. "You can never win anyone's heart, and you can't trust anyone. I wanted to show him that and prove how stupid his words meant." Her back was still facing towards him. "But after watching that dance at the competition...I don't know, I just...I couldn't believe my eyes. It reminded of the days when I was a little girl. The girl who loved nothing but to dance. I remembered."  
  
"Mitsu..."  
  
"He was right," she sighed. "He showed me a dance that practically symbolized trust." She turned to face him, a definite line itched between her eyebrows. "The way he just fell without holding back...and you were there to catch him every time..."  
  
Ohno couldn't respond back. He glanced away to allow Mitsu some privacy as she wiped away a few stray tears. She strolled towards the exit, but she stopped just before she walked out.  
  
"Give the other half to Nino," Mitsu said. "I know I haven't been playing fair, but I do want Nino to realize his dream. He did thought of me as a friend once...I don't want to lose that."  
  
Strange how Ohno always assumed Mitsu only looked out for herself. But the more he thought about it, Mitsu was also a teacher too. She also wants what's best for her students. He still hated her for spreading the HIV virus. But as she walked out the door, he thought less of her as a despicable ex-girlfriend and more of a colleague. He hoped one day her bitter revenge against the world will dwindle away.  
  
He truly hoped for such a day...  
  
*****  
  
It has been a month since the competition. Deep down, Nino still felt depressed for losing. He was truly happy for Ohno to finally have students again, and Nino wished for Ohno a steady business thanks to Sho's students. But if he was honest with himself, Nino felt a little resentment.  
  
However, everything changed when Ohno called him one day to meet at his studio. According to Ohno, he took the liberty to apply Nino to the best dancing college in America: the Juilliard School. When Ohno showed him the thick stash of cash, a paid plane ticket, and an acceptance letter, Nino went ecstatic. He whooped and jumped and hugged Ohno with joy. Afterwards, tears began flowing out nonstop. He was accepted! He was going to America! No matter how hard he tried, Nino couldn't stop crying. Ohno laughed for his happiness and hugged back as well.  
  
Without a second thought, Nino started packing and preparing for the plane trip. Nino was in such good spirits, he even paid a visit to Sho's middle school. At first, Nino thought Sho would be mad at him again. It was both their dreams to dance in America. But when Nino showed up in his classroom and told him, Sho smiled and congratulated on his acceptance.  
  
"Is it really alright with you?" Nino asked. "You always said you wanted to find your place there."  
  
Sho gave a confident smile. "My place is here. We each found our own path. I realized these kids need me as much as I need them. They've helped me change just like how Ohno changed you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did found our own way."  
  
Then, Sho's expression softened. "Nino...I want to apologize."  
  
"...Sho."  
  
"I am sorry for all the pain I've caused!" Sho blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry for hurting you and making you cry all those years ago. I realized I was the one who was wrong, but now I truly want you to find happiness. So go on and paint your dreams big. I'll be here and wishing you for your success!"  
  
Nino felt a soft warm flutter his belly, and he smiled wholeheartedly. Sho was truly improving, and Nino hoped one day Sho will find new love.  
  
At last, the day of departure came. Ohno wanted to see him off, but Nino told him not to come. Nino thought that if he saw Ohno one last time, his courage will fail him. He arrived at the airport two hours before his flight departed and made his way towards the terminal. There was not that many people at the airport since it was night time. His flight would arrive at New York in the afternoon, so he hoped to sleep through the entire trip.  
  
He glanced down at his watch. The air flight attendant would be announcing their boarding soon.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to look over his shoulder—like a gravitational pull. Nino pursed his lips together and felt his heart thumping faster. If Nino turned around and saw  _him..._  
  
"Nino," he heard  _his_ voice.  
  
 _"No! Please don't come here,"_ Nino thought.  
  
But his legs seemed to betray him, and he stood up. Nino turned around and saw Ohno approaching him. Immediately, his heart leaped to his throat. His palms started sweating again, and he tried to wipe them against his jeans. Ohno had the same calm smile that Nino grew to love.  
  
"I told you not to come," Nino said.  
  
Ohno cocked his head and grinned. "I only wanted to say goodbye to my student."  
  
"Are you sure you should be ditching Sho's practice hour to see me?" Nino tried to calm his frantic butterflies. "Seems pretty irresponsible for a teacher."  
  
"Actually, Sho was the one who told me to come see you."  
  
"Damn him."  
  
"I know I've said this a bunch of times," Ohno said, "but I want to let you know how much I appreciate getting to know you."  
  
Nino gulped.  
  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have saved my studio," Ohno continued. "Thank you for everything. And I wish you the very best as well. I know one day you will make it. You are a fantastic dancer, Nino. None like I've ever seen. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"...you know what I'll ask for," Nino muttered, his eyes cast down.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"How can you say that to me?" Nino said, slightly louder but still avoiding eye contact. "You know damn well how I feel, and yet you can still say those words to me?"  
  
Ohno remained silent for a moment. "Nino...I only meant-"  
  
"Would you really support me?" Nino asked, his hands balling into fists. "Would you really answer my request no matter what I ask?"  
  
The silence was killing him. He glanced up and saw Ohno's eyes staring back at him with remorse and guilt. His mouth was slightly gaped open.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" Nino asked.  
  
Ohno gulped, but he didn't answer back. Nino could feel his eyes burning.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
Still, no answer. Ohno started looking uncomfortable again.  
  
Nino didn't even had to courage to look at him in the eye as his whisper was barely audible. "Will you love me?"  
  
"Flight 403 is now boarding," the overheard speaker interrupted. "Flight 403 is now boarding."  
  
Nino had to force himself to laugh in order to prevent his tears from forming. He always tried his hardest not to cry. Laughing, smiling, or pulling at his cheeks. Anything to stop from tearing up. But he knew his eyes must be pink after confessing yet again to Ohno. Without a word, Nino turned around and grabbed his carry-on bag.  
  
  
Just keep walking.  
  
Don't look back.  
  
Your goal is right in front of you.  
  
  
"Nino!"  
  
Ohno came around Nino and stopped him in his tracks. It reminded Nino of the day when Ohno tried to convince him to join ballroom dancing. It felt like ages ago; it was deja vu. Ohno looked flustered, and his cheeks were slightly pink. The sight of him made Nino blush as well. All was quiet. Hardly anyone was around except for the few who were boarding Nino's flight.  
  
At last, it seemed like they were alone. He took one last look at Ohno, the man he grew to respect and love. Ohno just stood in his path for long seconds, and Nino was about to walk around him.  
  
Then, he felt soft warm hands holding his head tenderly. He stared back at Ohno whose eyes looked so gentle and sincere. Nino's heart pounded hard against his chest as Ohno leaned forward and plant a kiss on his forehead. Nino closed his eyes and enjoyed the lasting seconds of Ohno's warmth. His scent soothed Nino like a warm nostalgia feeling. Ohno pulled away and gently pressed his forehead against Nino's.  
  
"A teacher always wait for his students' return," Ohno said. His voice was low and hoarse. "I will always be with you whenever you remember the lessons I've taught you. And I will always love you...as my precious student."  
  
A tear slid down Nino's cheek.  
  
"Don't hold anything back," Ohno said, giving him a light shake. "You will always have my respect and my support. I will always look out for you whenever you need me. I'll be there to guide you whenever you're lost, and don't think for a second that I don't care about you."  
  
"I won't," Nino moaned.  
  
"Last call for Flight 403. Now boarding Flight 403."  
  
Ohno released Nino, and the absence of his warmth felt so cold against his cheeks. Nino was a mess while Ohno's eyes were barely glistening.  
  
"Remember what I taught you!" Ohno shouted to him. "And teach them how to really dance!"  
  
Nino could only nod and pumped his fist into the air. He slung the carry-on bag over his shoulder and walked towards the gate. He rubbed his wet eyes and nose against his sleeve. Even though he might not have Ohno's love the way he wanted to, Nino was still given the respect he always yearn to have. For so long, Nino wanted to find someone who sees him as an equal, as a person. Not by race or even sexuality.  
  
Perhaps it was better this way. Love can be fickle. His relationship with Sho proved that. Even Ohno's history with Mitsu showed that love never last forever. Without even realizing it, Nino only wanted to feel needed as a human being. To be looked upon with value and that his efforts meant something. It didn't had to be love so long as he knew someone did care about him. Nino no longer felt like a burden to society and neither was Ohno a stigmatized contamination. At long last, Nino finally felt he was worth something. Ohno has given him that appreciation.  
  
He was ready to face the world.  
  
  
*****  
  
~Epilogue~ Four Years Later  
  
  
"Five, six, seven, eight!" Ohno counted repeatedly.  
  
The children behind him followed his steps. Some were a bit sloppy, but Ohno let it slide for the meantime. He'll point out to them later. The army of hard shoes clicked hard and loud throughout the studio, but they were in unison. For a moment, Ohno thought their stomping was going to make the newly posted pictures fall from his office. The music continued, but Ohno waved his arms to make them stop.  
  
"Very good, everyone," Ohno smiled at them. "Chinen, watch your footfall. You tend to go on the offbeat."  
  
Someone raised his hand. "Teacher!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be at the school recital?"  
  
Ohno grinned. "Of course I'll be there. Sakurai personally invited me to watch you all." The children looked excited at his words. "Well, that's all for today. I'll see you next week."  
  
The kids headed for their bags and changed their shoes. A few students approached Ohno for extra questions, and he did his best to answer them. He saw one photo did fell from their hard stomping, and he quickly pick it up and tacked it back on the board with the other pictures. All of them were his new students. Most of them were children, but Ohno wouldn't have it any other way. Children had a great thirst for knowledge, and their mothers seemed happy.  
  
One by one, the students left when their parents arrived until Ohno was alone in his studio. He rotated his head to relax his tense neck muscles, and he stretched his arms out. He glanced at his watch and figured he still had time to buy a new suit. Sho's wedding was still a week from now, but it didn't hurt to find a new formal jacket.  
  
Just as he slipped his hard shoes off, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ohno turned around and gasped when he saw his guest.  
  
"Nino!"  
  
"I'm back."  
  
Ohno cross his studio in three strides and pulled Nino into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"Four years to be exact," Nino laughed, "but we practically talked every other week."  
  
"We should celebrate," Ohno nodded. "We can go out for dinner. My treat. I want to know everything."  
  
"Sure," Nino said, shrugging off his bag and slipped his sneakers off. "But before we do, why not spend a little time here. Just for old time sake."  
  
A wide smile spread across Ohno's face. "No shoes?"  
  
Nino smirked back. "So we can see eye to eye."  
  
Ohno tried his hardest not to laugh. He playful bowed to Nino and offered his hand.  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
  


The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (going to be a bit formal here. PLEASE READ!!)  
> In the end, Ohno remained heterosexual because on the real side, one can't simply change their sexuality just because some hot guy kissed him (let's ignore brokeback mountain and all yaoi mangas for a sec). It's just not that simple. That kiss scene and the dance competition only messed with Ohno because he kept comparing Nino to a woman. I made Ohno not romantically in love with Nino.
> 
> But that doesn't mean he loves Nino. At least, not in the sexual way. Ohno and Nino both love/respect each other. Although I guess you can say Nino does have feelings for him, but Nino respects Ohno for being heterosexual and Ohno doesn't push Nino away for being gay. Ohno cherish Nino like a close friend.  
> But more than anything, Nino got what he really wanted which was not love but appreciation and acceptance. You can be in all the relationships you want, but if you're not appreciated, then what good is it? You read that Sho and Nino's relationship flopped and so did Ohno and Mitsu. That is my message :3  
> (end formal speech)
> 
> So if any of you guys feel cheated of the romance tag...*shrugs* i'm sorry? XD
> 
> also, here is the video that inspired me to make ohno and nino dance the tango. some of you on tumblr might be familiar with it  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA  
> the dance battle part was my idea, so i have no video of that to share. it's not even a traditionally tango style either, so... XD
> 
> in other notes...uh, yay for jun and aiba for somehow getting into this fic? (so minor! they didn't even had any lines) XD  
> also, i figured not to put too much spotlight on what happened to mitsu since she was the villain throughout the story (and everyone was expressing hate towards her, which i understand haha!). and she should be trialed or sent to prison. i bet in japan there are sentences like that, but in some trials, some criminals can get away. it does happen...  
> and for those who are curious, the couple that supposedly "won" are real dancers and professionals. just a little cameo cookie. speaking of cookies, did anyone spot the sho rap? haha! (it was kinda cheesy-ily put in there, but...)  
> as to who married sho, that's just a little extra happy ending. in the end, everyone is happy!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it!  
> See you next time!


End file.
